Morality's End
by Gerardain
Summary: It will end as it began, with a revelation, a death and a choice. Sequel to Morality's Choice
1. Wars & Peace Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Wars & Peace - Part 1**

It was about control.

That was the lie she had spun to bring things to their current stage. Her real reason for everything she had done thus far though, the lies she had told, the support she had faked, was much simpler. She wanted revenge…no she deserved it. After the defeat and humiliation of her past revenge was something that was owed to her, so she had spun her lie and made her alliance all so she could take it to its fullest. That was how it had began and now…now she was so close to the final stage, the final step in her revenge plan.

As the growing sunlight cut across the darkness and shined against her green skin she allowed herself a single smile. Soon, so very soon she could act and then the entire world would be hers to rule…alone.

- - -

Kim let her head thump softly against the surface of her desk. She could already feel the beginnings of a headache coming and the day had only just begun. Despite the grandiose of her intentions and the strength of her dedication it seemed that actually changing the world for the better was far more difficult then she had thought it would ever be. She had made so much progress, Global Justice was recognized across the globe as a savior, as a protector, as a force for good and change, and yet she still had so far to go. Thanks to certain bills and provisions Global Justice's power had grown over time until it was the recognized governmental body in many war torn or damaged countries but there were still so many left unchecked, so many that she still needed to control to really change the world.

Worse yet even with all she had done for the world its people were still sick, possessed by the same flawed unhappy and self destructive nature that had plagued them before she had come to power. If ever they were to change, if ever they were to be truly better she needed things to change faster. A better world bred better people and better people was what she wanted them so desperately to be. Everyday she read reports of robberies and murders and mayhem, things that weren't supposed to exist in her world, and everyday she was reminded how much more she still had to do. Sometimes it just seemed as if the world itself was fighting against getting better.

She was saved from further mental duress by the sound of her office door sliding open and then closed. She looked up with an annoyed glare at the unwanted interruption only to rescind it when she found it met with an amused look from Shego who strode bemusedly across the room and fell into a seat across the desk.

"Problems pumpkin?"

Seeing Shego always made Kim feel better and hearing the green skinned female spout off one of her many pet names only made her feel that much better.

She sighed as she spoke.

"Only the same ones as yesterday and the day before Shego. A bunch of blowhard senators are trying to oppose the latest national security revisions and the remnants of Peru's government are starting to complain that Global Justice is overstepping it's bounds by suspending their representative elections just because their country was devastated by those unexplained wildfires."

Shego gave a small chuckle as the mention of Peru's "unexplained" wildfires.

Kim waved her hands at the papers that littered her desk

"Meanwhile I'm still getting reports of riots breaking out in a handful of Russian countries, various religious groups threatening other religious groups with violence and just this morning I got calls from the heads of several small European countries complaining about country wide power fluctuations and wanting to know what we were doing to cause it."

Kim took a deep breathe and moved around her desk to stand closer to Shego.

"Why does it have to be this complicated Shego? All this day to day petty whininess I have deal with when the whole reason we came this far was to stop things like this, to change the world for the better. It was easier when we had someone we could punch Shego."

Shego gave a soft laugh.

"Well we could try that princess but I don't think they'll just line up for us."

Shego pulled Kim down onto her lap. Their relationship still was more or less a secret to the world, for all anyone knew Shego was just Kim's second in command, a former villain reformed and rededicated to helping the world. It wasn't a part she particularly enjoyed playing but she knew it was going to pay off in the end..

"I know it sucks princess, believe me if I told you half the stories I had about the idiot grunts that worked here you'd have fired everyone that wasn't you or me long ago but it's only going to be like this for so long. We've got to build up our base before we can really take over. Things will go a lot easier if they come to us begging then if we just forced our way into power."

Kim grumped softly but wrapped her arms around Shego's neck.

"I know, it's just…I miss the action. I miss the thrills of being in the field or skulking around in some air vent. I never really thought about all the paperwork and tiny minute details we'd have to deal with once we took over Global Justice. If I didn't have you…"

Kim trailed off and laid her head on Shego's shoulder.

Shego shuddered slightly as she felt Kim's warm breathe on her neck. Her first and second impulses were to lock the door and show the red head just what she had in her, but she knew that business always went before pleasure, no matter how much she wanted the pleasure first. She cleared her throat loudly and waited for Kim to look at her.

"I'll make you a deal princess, we get through today and you and I will go out tonight and have some fun."

Kim grinned mischievously.

"They just upgraded the security system at the Louver again, we could go…test it out for them."

Shego smiled slightly. She loved it when Kim gave in to her darker desires.

"Whoever grabs the highest valued item and gets out first wins princess. But that…"

She paused and shoved Kim off her lap and onto the floor as stood.

"won't be till tonight. For right now you've got work to do and I've got a new batch of grunts to put through the wringer."

Kim glared softly as she stood and rubbed her butt where she had landed. Love hurt. Still she had a reason to get through the day.

She moved back around her desk as she spoke

"Why did you come in here anyway Shego?"

Shego reached around behind herself and pulled a small file folder out from the waistband of her uniform. She tossed it across the room with an easy flick of her wrist and watched as it landed smoothly on the empty middle of Kim's desk.

"Latest tracking report on those communication bursts we keep picking up Princess. The nerds in communications are still having trouble tracing the signal back through all the cover static and bounce points before it breaks down but they said their phrase software is still picking up your name intermittently from inside the transmissions so they think it's likely coming from some terrorist group. They still have no idea what they might actually be saying though."

Kim frowned slightly. She never liked having to deal with all the more technical aspects of Global Justice. Though she could do a great many things, she never was able to grasp the world of computers on the same level that her brothers or father had. She understood the most of the science behind it and she knew enough to do some things here and there, but she had always left the truly technical stuff to other people.

She sighed and sat back down at her desk.

"We would have figured this out already if I still had Wade."

Shego scoffed slightly.

"Nerdlinger made his intentions clear Kim."

Kim nodded slightly if sadly. She had tried to contact Wade just after she had taken over Global Justice but he had seemingly vanished. His house was empty and no one at Global Justice had been able to locate him or his family despite months of searching. She had finally settled on the idea that Ron must have told him some lie and he abandoned her in fear of the same retribution that had finally caught up with Ron. She wouldn't have though…not to Wade. He had never been anything but a friend to her, he had even been there that day she had found out the truth…he had tried in his own way to cheer her up. If wasn't for him she would never have run into Shego that night long ago…without Wade she wouldn't be who she was, where she was, today. Still part of her couldn't help but feel betrayed that he had never came to her for the truth, that he had blindly accepted whatever lie Ron had told him and now spent his time hiding from her. It was only a small part of her that felt that though. The other part, the larger part, hoped nothing more then that wherever he was he was at least happy.

_::An unknown location hours later::_

Wade muttered softly to himself as clipped and joined various wires under his desk. The random power surges he had been experiencing were screwing up the cohesiveness of the communication signal between here and Yamanouchi and he hoped setting up a few redundant back up batteries would prevent anymore loss. He wrapped the last of the new connections in electrical tape and slid out from under his desk. He checked the clock behind him and gritted slightly. The extra work had cost him half an hour of the already to small communication window he had. He tapped a series of practiced key strokes and his monitors lit up, a single face shuddering and bending as it came into focus.

Wade smiled in a silent congratulations to himself as he noted the clarity of the image had been restored more then last week's. He still had mad skills despite everything that had happened.

The young but serious face that filled the monitors spoke before Wade had a chance to say anything.

"Wade-san it is a pleasure to see that you remain safe despite being so close to the demon's nest."

Wade rubbed the scruff that had begun growing on his upper neck as he choose his words. Gone was the smooth skin he had only months ago, gone in fact was many of youthful features he once had. Instead his face now bore the appearance of someone who slept far to little and carried far to much of the world on his shoulders. Yori for her part somehow managed to retain her beauty but it now was worn on a face that seemed to have forgotten how to smile, a face that seemed far older and far less joyous then it should have been.

"I told you that you don't have to worry about me Yori. Global Justice is still slow and obvious enough that I'm long gone before they even know where I'm coming from. Is everything still safe there?"

Yori nodded

"Yes, but I fear it will not be forever and we still have a long time before she is ready."

"Is she still working with Rufus?"

Yori spared a glanced behind her and then turned back.

"Yes and he has taught her a great deal, but you know as well as I do that he can only teach her so much, she needs a real master."

Wade grimaced. The same argument they had been having for weeks was about to begin yet again.

"Sensei has passed on Wade-san and Stoppable-san…"

Yori's eyes watered slightly and Wade noticed the pain that still haunted them whenever that name was mentioned. He knew she blamed herself for his death as improbable as that was. She swallowed softly and continued.

"Stoppable-san is also gone. There is no one else that can teach her."

Wade took a deep breathe and tried to respond with a calm tone.

"I know that Yori but we do not even know if he is alive. Even if he is alive how could you ever trust him? The things he's done…"

Yori cut him off with a harsh tone.

"Do you not think that I know that? Do you not think that if there was anyone else, anyone, that we would ask you for him? Even thinking of that man makes my skin crawl but Kim Possible has left us with no other option."

Wade hung his head slightly, chastised but still resistant.

"Look I know how much you need him but I had hoped Rufus could fill in. If we let ourselves start going down that road…"

Yori shook her head.

"As I said, Rufus-san has taught her more then any of us could, but he does not have the training nor the mastery of his abilities that she truly needs. Please Wade-san, find him or else we may find out last hope lost."

Wade sighed softly and nodded.

"I'll try and find him, if only because Kim has to be stopped."

Yori bristled ever so noticeably at the mention of that name.

"We hear of her deeds even in our secluded mountains. Does her power still grow unchecked? Has no one stood up to her yet?"

Wade shook his head.

"No one can do anything Yori, she has most of the world convinced she is a saint. Everyday she manages to find someway to control another country and everyday someone who opposed her suddenly changes their mind or vanishes mysteriously. Either no one can really see it or no one wants to admit what she is really doing and so long as no one is complaining no one is going to try and stop her."

"Is there nothing you can do Wade-son?"

"I have tried Yori. Every scrap of record I can find, every instance of a law broken, anything that could help us I collect and send to people all around the world, people who might be able to help us, and no one has done anything. They are either afraid or she has already gotten to them."

Wade tone went soft.

"We're losing. As long as the world thinks Global Justice is helping it it's never going to want to sit up and take notice of what's really going on…not until it's to late. We have to face the fact that we may be it."

Yori nodded determined.

"Then we will just have to work harder Wade-san. Stoppable…Ron-san will be avenged, I have sworn that on my life as has every person here."

Wade smiled. He was grateful that he was not going it alone. As he was about to speak a small alarm beeped and he grimaced once more.

"Yori our time is up. Global Justice will be able to track the signal back to one of us if we stay connected any longer. I will contact you again when I can."

Yori nodded.

"Find him Wade-son"

Wade gave no reply as he quickly cut the connection. He sighed inwardly and launched several masking programs that would change all the identifiable codes and addresses of his system. He knew Yori was right but it didn't mean he agreed. Playing with fire would only end up burning them in the end no matter how many precautions they took.

Resigned, he tapped a few more keys and brought up a search window. The truth was he didn't really have a choice in the matter no matter how hard he argued, Yori needed him and that was effectively the end of the argument. They were at war and they didn't have time to endlessly debate the pros and cons of every action, not if they ever wanted to stop Kim.

- - -

The freshly burnt field still smoked slightly, the remnants of untouched grass that outlined the damage serving as the only true tell of the fire's intent.

She smiled as she surveyed the work from on high. It was a small step in the final stage of the plan but when all were completed it would serve notice of her intent, notice that it had begun.

Payback…revenge…control…no matter what she called it it all led to only one end.

Victory.


	2. Wars & Peace Part 2

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Wars & Peace - Part 2**

The road to hell began with the death of a single light. It was by most accounts an relatively inconsequential light, it existed only to indicate an incoming call on her direct line, but it became a herald of the darkness that was soon to envelope the entire globe. If she had noticed it's death, if she had wondered just why it had died, then perhaps things would have changed, perhaps an entire future could have been avoided, but it's death went un-noticed and the first step down the road to hell was taken.

- - - -

Kim gave an aggravated sigh as she studied the reports spread across her desk, her phone and it's dead light not even registering as something that existed. At the moment all that occupied Kim's mind was the seemingly random world wide acts of vandalism that had occurred over the past weeks, the reports of which covered her entire desk. Despite her best efforts she had yet to understand their purpose, which was frustrating beyond measure given how similar they all were. Rather then deface some large well-known landmarks someone or some group had decided to burn a completely unknown symbol into random fields and grassy spaces all across the planet. There was no apparent connection between the locations, it would be a wide open field in England one day and the next a backyard in Texas, and the next a golf course in Australia, yet the fact that it was always an open space had to mean something. The symbol itself had been analyzed and scrutinized in every way imaginable but no one had thus far any idea what it meant.

She felt like she was missing something obvious yet no matter how she looked at it she could think of nothing. Kim leaned back in her chair and rubbed her head slightly. She had never quite realized how much tedium and boredom came with running Global Justice. Her original plan was still proceeding along, she had just added several newly ravaged South American countries to Global Justice's monarchy, but the pace at which these additions were happening were so maddeningly slow that she frequently was left doing little more then dealing with bureaucratic idiots and whiners rather then the actual field work she loved. The days where she could go out and beat down some super villain truly were behind her it seemed and yet…

She lowered her gaze back to the reports. Vandalism on this scale screamed super villain, someone with enough knowledge and power to hit across the world and still manage to stay ahead of Global Justice. She was going to find them, no one was going to do this to her world, not now and not ever again, she just needed to see what she was missing.

As if cued by someone unheard signal her office door slid open and Shego strolled through looking none to relaxed herself. She dropped the group of reports she was carrying onto the ones already on Kim's desk and dropped herself into a chair.

"Another one in a vacant field in southern California, two more in a pair of mid-west cow pastures and one burned right through a tulip field in the Netherlands."

Kim gave a soft groan of frustration.

"That's more then 50 world wide Shego. Who the hell would take the time to send a message that no one understands and then not claim any credit? What the hell is the point?"

Shego gave a simple shrug as a reply.

"Did our specialists at least identify the method yet?"

Shego gave a dismissive chuckle.

"The dork patrol is still coming up blank. All they have to show for their work is the idea that whoever is doing it has to been doing it from up high to get the kind precision burn we're seeing."

"Which we knew from the start. God Shego you'd think with every resource Global Justice has at it's fingertips we could catch some stupid firebug but no, everyone here is just useless."

Shego raised a single eyebrow.

"Everyone Princess?"

"You know I didn't mean…"

Before she could finish her sentence the lights in the office flickered and went out, only to blink back on a moment later. Kim swore softly to herself and picked up her phone, her mood only worsened by the sudden event. She waited only a moment before speaking.

"I thought you said those were fixed…then explain why my lights just went off…I don't care if you have to work the entire rest of the week without sleep, I don't care how many men it takes, I want you to find out the source of those power fluctuations and deal with it or I will find someone who can and you will find yourself with much bigger problems to overcome, is that understood?"

Kim slammed down the phone and dropped her head onto her desk.

"They're useless Shego. Every one of them. It's like trying to herd cats."

Shego stood up and walked behind Kim. She placed her hands on the red head's shoulder and lit them with a small flame, allowing it's heat to spread onto Kim's back. Kim gave a soft yelp but groaned appreciatively.

"Your buying me a new shirt Shego, but thanks that feels nice."

"Look Princess we knew going into this that it was going to be hard. Your better then this so stop whining and suck it up. You got a problem? Do something about it, don't just sit on your ass and complain."

Shego turned up the flames on her hand and watched as Kim's skin began to grow redder and redder. She knew Kim wouldn't even flinch at the pain but if she kept it up… Kim shot up and spun around, glaring at Shego.

"Good, your already off your ass. Now look, you worry about our vandal problem, I'll take care of our power situation."

Kim continued to glare as she rotated her arms trying to work the throbbing feeling out of her back.

"Fine. You want me to do something instead of just sitting here?"

Kim reached down picked up her phone and stabbed one of the preset buttons. After a moment of waiting she spoke.

"Prep a vehicle for flight."

She dropped the receiver back into it's cradle and picked up a handful of the reports on her desk before moving across the room to pick up her jacket.

"We both know there is one person who might be able to tell us more about these vandalisms then anyone else of the planet Shego, we've just been avoiding using him because it means admitting we can't do it ourselves. I'm sick of dancing around that solution Shego, so I'm going to go use it."

Shego's reply was typically sarcastic.

"Oh great idea Kimmie, I'm sure all you have to do is ask nicely and he'll be glad to help."

Kim chose to ignore the barb and walked out the door. As it slid shut Shego let a sly smile creep across her face. Hell had no fury like a determined Princess.

- - - -

As the jet dropped below the cloud cover and sped low over the desert sands Kim mentally berated herself. She hated it when Shego was right, but Shego had in fact been right. She had been off her game lately, she was getting soft sitting behind that desk and that sure as hell not going to continue. A visitation like this was just what she needed to reawaken her own flame.

It rose up on the horizon like a mirage, a single tiny grey building set among the sprawling dunes. It was a location known only as The Grave and even that name was known only a handful of people. Officially it did not exist, even unofficially it was little more the rumors, but it's purpose was all to real.

As Kim landed the jet and stripped off her flight gear she took a mental breathe. She hadn't been here in over a year, not since the last of the well known villains had been captured and transferred in. She scanned her palm and retina into the scanners and stepped inside the small grey building, the floor of which began to sink as it sped to complex below. The doors at the bottom opened silently and Kim took the few steps from the elevator to the nearby open doorway. If she hadn't been expecting it, if she hadn't herself had a hand in it's design, the sight that rose up past the doorway would have taken away her breathe.

Cells lining far into the darkness and stacked high to the ceiling filled the room, and in each cell was a "dead" man. Since the beginning of her reign as leader of Global Justice Kim had known that no normal cell would ever be able to hold the types of villains that seemed to infest the world and so The Grave had been developed and every time a villain was captured this is where they were sent. To the world at large the occupants of the cells were dead, removed from public mind and memory, and what better place to bury the dead the in a grave? The prisoners were never allowed out of their cell for any reason and the lone guard that sat at the desk and nodded to Kim as she approached never spoke to any of the cell's occupants. From the moment they entered to the moment they died, their whole world became nothing more then an 8x8x12 coffin, automated in everyway to ensure that no one would ever be able to escape.

The guard at the desk spoke with minor reverence at the appearance of Global Justice's director.

"Miss uhhh Miss director. What umm what brings you here?"

Kim maintained a cold and serious look as she spoke.

"Which cell is Killigans?"

The guard reached for the ledger that sat at the corner of his desk and flipped through a few pages.

"SG-1 Ma'am. Follow the row straight down and you will reach it near the end."

Kim nodded and began walking down the row of cells. She could feel the eyes of the various prisoners as she passed by them, the few whose spirit still remained unbroken by the passage of time even daring to call out empty threats as she passed them. She took a sort of perverse pleasure in their words, it was acknowledgement, however small, that she had beaten them. When she at last reached the cell she had been looking for it's occupant only regarded her with tired angry eyes.

"Duff Killigan. Still alive I see."

His reply was hoarse but stronger then she had expected

"Ai lassie, despite your best effort I refuse to die."

Kim just shook her head and smiled slightly.

"If I wanted to kill you you wouldn't be here right now. This is just someplace to keep you so you stay out of my world until you do die."

Duff glared.

"You've changed. What happen to the innocent little red head that used bust in on me home and tell me my mad plans are over. She never would ave locked my up in a place like this!"

Kim regarded his question but chose to forgo giving him the pleasure of an answer.

"I am not here to discuss who I am or who I used to be Duff, I have come because you have information that may be helpful to me."

Duff gave a harsh and raspy laugh.

"Help you? Now why would I ever want to do that lassie?"

Kim's reply was as cold and serious as her face.

"I am not here to bargain Duff you will either assist me or you will find yourself in much more unpleasant situation."

"Ach what more could you do to me? You've already stuck me in the world's worst sand trap, you feed me gruel as food and you've taken away all me golfin supplies."

As Duff spoke Kim tapped a few keys on the numeric pad next to his cell and waited for him to finish.

"You still posses one thing I can take from you Duff."

Kim pressed the final key in the sequence she had been entering a portion of the roof of Duff's cell slid back, revealing three small devices that immediately began emitting three horizontal laser beams which themselves began to inch across the cell toward Duff, leaving dark black lines burnt into the ground behind them as moved. As they reached the center of the cell Kim pressed the button once more and they stopped.

"I can allow them to continue until lose a limb, then another and then another or you can save yourself the pain and simply concede to my request now."

Duff stared at Kim in a mixture of fear and disbelief. This little red head that stood before him was nothing like the girl who used to chase him around the globe. This girl…he had little doubt she would indeed carry through on her threat.

Kim gave a cold but cruel smile as she waited for his response.

"Please, say no, let me continue with the lasers."

Duff swallowed hard but finally spoke, his voice quavering slightly.

"No…no need lassie, I believe you'd do it. What is it you need."

Kim gave a satisfied smile and withdrew the reports from inside her outfit.

"I have some reports I need you to look over."

- - - -

In Kim's absence Shego had commandeered her office. She had her own, painted in her preferred color scheme, but she enjoyed the fear that this office brought to anyone who had to enter it. At the moment however, fear was not the predominate emotion but rather anxiety and confusion were. No sooner had Kim left then the minor power issues had blossomed into a complete loss of power. It had taken only a short time for the back up power to activate but if the reports she was receiving were accurate this was far more then an isolated event, it seemed to be occurring almost world wide.

That had been hours ago and now, as the entire base still ran on only back-up power and nameless peons ran in and out of the office reporting to Shego the status of situation both there and abroad, Shego had been reduced to using the wall as target practice to alleviate the anger she felt at the entire situation. No one had any answers and no one knew where to find any. She had the best Global Justice scientists working on the problem under threat of immolation for failure but so far it had been a pointless endeavor.

It got none the better when only a hour later a shaking and worn uniformed solider stepped hurriedly into the office.

"Umm Miss Shego Ma'am, we've got a much worse problem."

Shego lit one hand in a silent dare for the man to continue with his bad news.

The solider continued, obviously aware of what the action meant.

"Umm were getting reports from all over of giant machines stalking through cities, destroying everything. They are landing across the globe and just attacking anything they come across."

Shego extinguished her hand and took on a serious look.

"What do you mean giant machines?"

"Umm reports say they look like giant red UFO's with legs. Our forces have been doing their best to subdue them in the cities that we've reached, but so far we're not having much of an effect."

Shego cursed loudly and shot out of the chair.

"Your just now telling me this?"

Shego paced back and forth for a moment thinking.

"If conventional methods aren't working I want every single high-tech and experimental weapon we have in development out in the field NOW and I want whoever our top alien and technology nerds are working on how to bring those things down."

The solider nodded and bolted from the room as Shego growled softly to herself. Of course, it must have all been connected. She felt like idiot for not assuming that the power outages were a setup to something bigger, it was classic villain 101. Maybe she had let herself become a little to comfortable as well. What she needed at the moment was to get a strategy going with Kim, between the two of them they might be able to start taking whatever those things were out. She briefly considered calling Kim back to the base but the urgency of the situation couldn't wait for Kim to return so Shego would have to pick up Kim on the way to one of the effected cities to see the machine for themselves.

- - - -

It was night by the time Shego dropped out of the sky and began the approach to The Grave. As the grey building rose up onto the horizon it did not rise up alone. A large plume of dark smoke rose beside it, an addition that did nothing to lighten Shego's mood. As she landed the jet with a hard drop onto the strip she saw that smoke was far more worrisome then it had first indicated. The area behind the tiny grey building was now nothing more then a huge smoking hold in the ground, the sand of the desert sliding far down into the darkness that should have contained the cells.

Shego cursed, if there was this level of damage then it was likely the elevator was unusable which left only one way in. She dashed back to her jet and grabbed the length of rope she kept within it. Returning to the hole she tied one end of a piece of exposed beam and repelled down into the darkness. When she finally hit bottom it was no better a scene. A large number of the cells had apparently been smashed open by whatever had created the hole and a fair number of bodies lay dead around the room. That there was no sign of Kim was a worrying sight, however a soft groaning from one of the partially damage cells gave Shego someone to focus her rage on. She leapt over the bent front wall of the plastic cell only to find that it's occupant was not a prisoner but rather the lone guard assigned to the location.

Shego grabbed him roughly and hauled him to his feet, her tone barely controlled as she spoke.

"Where…IS…KIM."

The guard shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"It…there was…"

Shego lit one hand and held the flame in front of his eyes.

"Don't make me ask again."

"Something took her. She was at Duff Killigan's cell when the entire ceiling just blew apart and some sort of machine started tearing apart the cells with it's legs. She managed to get away from it but then some kind of green beam hit her and just sucked her up."

Shego growled.

"Why didn't you call to report what had happened?"

The guard steadied himself as he wobbled slightly.

"I tried the direct line to her office but no one answered. I didn't have time to try anything else, I had to…I had to hide."

Shego pondered briefly why the phone in Kim's office hadn't indicated an incoming call before realizing the rest of his statement.

"You HID? You allowed an unknown amount of dangerous and deadly criminals to escape while you hid in a cell?"

The guard looked scared by the accusation.

"I had to…it was still destroying everything…I have a family."

Shego dropped the guard with a kick and let the flame on her hand form into a ball of plasma as she stared coldly down at him.

"You let her get taken, you let prisoners escape and all the while all you did was hide. I'll send you family my condolences on your death."

The guard only had time to widen his eyes in terror as Shego slammed the plasma ball into him, setting him aflame. His death would come only seconds later, but they would be agonizing seconds by his account. She flipped back out of the cell and made her way quickly back up the rope. Given what the guard had described, as well as what that solider had said the machines appeared to be, Shego had already formed a rather solid hunch on who they were likely dealing with. What she really needed now was a way to reach Kim and the only vehicle that came to mind that could be prepped in such a short time belonged to the last group of people she ever wanted to see. She cursed loudly once more as she slid back into her jet and took off, streaking toward her only hope. This was the second time she had had to rescue Kim, it was becoming tiresome…that was all she thought as she flew because it was easier to think that then actually admit to herself that she was worried.

- - -

Kim groaned and blinked as the color began to return to her world. Her first attempt to move and clear her head was met with failure as she found herself restrained. She shook her head to clear her vision as best she could and surveyed her surroundings. She appeared to be floating in some sort of room with both her arms and legs encase together. Something about the restraints seemed vaguely familiar but before she had time to ponder them a voice beside her spoke.

"Your awake."

Kim turned her head and though the fact that she had just previously been speaking with a dead man should kept her from being surprised, it did not and the shock on her face was quite evident as she beheld a much dirtier, a much older, and a much gloomier Dr. Drakken.

He appeared far older then he likely was and his face showed a tiredness that seemed to have permanently sunk into his body. His skin still bore the same blue tone and he still bore the same scar below his eye but his one managed hair now appeared wild and unkempt. He was, save for the effects of age and the hair, exactly how Kim remembered him and yet he didn't appear to be concerned with the fact that he should have been dead.

He gave a half-hearted chuckle as he spoke.

"I guess captivity does have an upside if it means seeing the great Kim Possible helpless."

Kim held back her initial anger. It was pointless to be angry when she couldn't do anything about it. She would have to deal with the current situation, then she would deal with Drakken…and Shego.

She tried to maintain a cool and even tone as she spoke.

"Drakken…your looking quite alive for a dead man. Where are we?"

Before Drakken had a chance to answer a large pounding filled the room and a immense green and hulking figure strode into the room.

"The prisoners will be silent."

Kim began to protest but the figure leaned in close and spoke with a serious tone and even more serious focus in his eyes.

"Silence."

Kim's eyes narrowed in defiance and she was about to see just how far she could push him when a new voice came from behind her, a voice she would have recognized even if it's words hadn't been so revealing.

"The blue one who deceived me and the girl one who defeated me."

Warmonga strode out from somewhere Kim could not see and stood at a viewing port Kim hadn't noticed. Through the port she could see the planet earth, which gave her rather a good idea of where she was at the moment. Drakken could only muster a feeble few words of worry at this new development. Kim noted Warmonga referring to the other individual as Warhawk before turning to face them.

"You will pay and your entire world will burn and be reborn as part of the Lowardian empire."

Kim could only glare in silent anger.


	3. Wars & Peace Part 3

Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff.

_**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Wars & Peace - Part 3**_

Her plan had thus far been perfect, she had managed to breach both island and tower without anyone being the wiser and yet it took only the surprise behind the hanger door to ruin it completely. She had wanted to get in, get the jet and get out without any trace of her presence ever being found but as the door to the hanger slid open and she found herself face to face with a blue wall of stupidity, Shego could only curse softly.

While she glowered in annoyance Hego just stood silently surprised and neither seemed willing to break the moment. Hego finally ceded the tense standoff by being the first to speak.

"Sister! You've come to join the fight to save Go City from those rampaging machines. This is great…"

Shego cut him off before he could launch into what she was sure was yet another ramble on heroics.

"Zip it Hego. I'm not here to join your little boy scout trip, I'm taking the Go jet."

Hego blinked momentarily as if trying to understand exactly what Shego has just said.

"But sis, we need the jet to get over to Go city. It's…"

Shego waved him off as she began walking toward the jet.

"Don't care. I need it to reach Kimmie. She's been sucked up by the brains behind these attacks and the jet is the only space capable vehicle around."

"Hey Hego I think I should be the one to fly the jet, after all I…"

Mego stopped in his tracks as he took in sight of Shego.

"Woah, Shego! What are you doing here?"

"Shegos here? Cool"

The two red clad twins spoke in unison as they came around from behind Mego.

"Would you two be quiet? You're always interrupting me and I was about to get Shego to tell me why she was here and further more…"

Hego chose this moment to continue his previous declaration.

"Come now sister, don't you miss fighting with the team? With all of us fighting together to destroy those machines Go City…"

Shego lost what little control on her temper she had and launched a plasma blast into the center of the room.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET."

She growled softly to herself and took a deep breath before turning to face Hego.

"You! Into the plane"

She turned and faced Mego and the twins.

"You two, same as him. Since none of you will shut up and leave me alone your all going to help me get Kimmie back "

Hego began to protest

"Shego we can't leave Go city. With those metal monsters rampaging about it won't stand a chance without us to protect it."

Shego lit her both her hands

"I said get into the jet."

"You would let Go city be destroyed?"

Shego's tone was as cold and serious as the stare she gave Hego as she locked her eyes onto his.

"I would let this entire world be destroyed to get Kim back. You want to stop those things out there? Then we go to space and take out the guys controlling them, otherwise it won't matter if you save your stupid city."

The Wegos had already finished climbing into the backseat of the jet when they spoke.

"I say we go with Shego"

"Yeah, we need to take down whoever is in charge and plus you guys know what happened last time Shego got really mad."

Hego looked stunned by the revolt but slunk to the jet while Mego simply grumbled to himself as he walked to his seat. Shego sighed annoyed but slipped into the pilot's seat. She had wanted to do this alone, but if she was really going to be going up against who she thought she was, it didn't hurt to have a little extra muscle along. Besides, if worse came to worse her idiot brothers would at least be able to soften the aliens up enough for her and Kim to deliver the final blow. As the jet roared out of the top of the building and pitched upward toward space Shego felt the beginnings of a headache as all around her her brothers argued.

- - - -

Kim hovered in silence as she and Drakken were shoved into a cell and came to a rest in front of what appeared to be a huge laser gun. She took careful note of everything around her as the laser grid door of the cell came to life and when she was sure they were alone she turned to Drakken.

"How is it your still alive?"

Drakken gave a harsh laugh at the question.

"I wouldn't call what I've been alive. Thanks to your little power play I've spent the last portion of my life in a tiny little underground bunker always worrying if you or your men were going to burst through the door and haul me off to your torture jails. Oh that's right, I know. I may be out of the game but I still have some skills. It's all over the villain's network, all the things that happen to anyone who gets caught, where they end up, the things done to them."

Drakken coughed and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Your just as bad as Shego said you were."

Kim scowled at the mention of Shego's name.

"She said you died trying to escape, that you wouldn't come peacefully. So what really happened? How did she help you escape?"

Drakken looked incredulous

"Help me? She swarmed into my lair with a huge squad of men and destroyed everything. She was going to haul me into you when she changed her mind. There uhhh…there may have been some begging involved but it was purely a self preservation tactic. She told me she'd kill me if she ever saw me again, if she ever even heard about me again. She said that whatever you were going to do it wouldn't be nearly as bad as what she would do if I so much as showed my face anywhere, so I ran. I ran and I hid. You think she helped me? She may have kept me out of your prison but she doomed me to a life of squalor in a hellhole. I've spent every day underground in fear, wondering if it's the last day I have left to live and does history even bother to remember me? The great Doctor Drakken? The man who almost took over the world over a dozen times?"

Kim scoffed softly.

"No, I'm just some name lost to time because you had to go and change everything and completely throw out the rule book. We had standards missy, heroes and villains were supposed to follow the guidelines. There were procedures, ways things are done oh but not you…"

Drakken's speech degraded into a tirade on how Kim had ruined all his great plans, a tirade he had obviously been holding inside for a very long time. He was only finally silenced when the laser cell door opened and the giant alien that Kim now knew as Warhawk strode in.

He gave a smile that would have chilled most people.

"Prisoners will now be taken for interrogation."

Kim found herself propelled unwillingly out of the cell and down a nearby hallway, Drakken's yelp of surprise echoing just behind her as he followed in suit. The turns came quick and fast but Kim did her best to memorize each one, preparations and plans for escape already forming in her mind. Finally both prisoners came to rest inside a small room with a yet another doorway on it's far side. Warhawk gave a dismissive glance to Kim as he walked back out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Kim barely had time to take in her newest surroundings when she found herself once more propelled forward, this time through the far doorway.

The room that the doorway led to was an unpleasant site, designed quite obviously to intimidate it's guests. Weapons of various shapes and designs hung heavy across the walls while the center of the room was occupied by a oval shape pad set into both the ceiling and floor. Beside the oval pads towered Warmonga, her war staff gripped tightly in one hand. She focused a confident yet deadly stare directly into Kim's eyes.

"The red-haired girl who bested me in combat now stands before me humbled and shackled. Her planet is conquered and soon it will be reshaped into a world fit for the Lowardian Empire."

Kim simply stared in silence at Warmonga.

"Speak. Declare your forfeit now and I may only destroy half your primitive race."

Kim gave an amused smile and ever so subtly began rocking back and forth as she spoke.

"You talk big for someone I've already beaten once. How long did you look on Pluto before you ran home in defeat anyway?"

Warmong's face darkened

"Never speak of that humiliation. It is because of you and the blue one that the Lowardian War Council stripped me of my warrior's rank and sentenced me to exile."

Kim continued smirking.

"Sounds rough. Looks like somebody must have taken pity on you though."

Warmonga growled and slammed her fist into the wall behind her.

"I am Warmonga, leader of twelve planetary enslavements and holder of the Rargkax's head, none would dare pity me. I was smart, I used my time to study you red headed one. I watched every transmission about you and learned all your strategies. Your world would already be but another cog in our mighty empire if you hadn't suddenly become such a different warrior and ruined all that I knew of you. It forced me to start anew and many more planetary revolutions passed but in the end I learned all that your new ways and tactics, and I convinced the war council that a planet such as yours needed to be controlled. Any world that could spawn such a warrior as you must be dealt with before it can become a true threat to us."

Her face took on a look of superiority as she continued.

"They saw my many great victories of the past and listened, granting me this chance to redeem myself, to bring glory to the empire."

"Aww and they sent along a babysitter to keep an eye on you, how cute."

Warmonga's face flushed with anger.

"Warhawk is here only because the council demanded it. He is their tool sent to make sure everything goes as they wish."

"So he gives the orders and you follow them, just like a good little soldier. Maybe if your lucky when its all over he'll share some of his glory with you."

"He will not live that long. When this world in reborn and I no longer have need of him I will simply dispose of him and then it will be I that's rules this planet for the empire not he."

Kim smiled knowingly

"For someone so powerful you sure talk a lot. What's to keep me from telling him exactly what you have planned."

Warmonga smiled darkly.

"Because red-haired one you will not leave this room alive. I may claim this planet for the mighty Lowardian empire but I burn it in the name of revenge. You will pay for the defeat you handed me and the blue one will pay for the deceit and humiliation he bore upon me."

Kim just continued smiling

"Would that be the defeat where I kicked your butt and destroyed all your little toys?"

Warmonga dropped her smile and her face darkened in anger.

"With every word you make your tortures worse."

"Oh and you still haven't told me how Pluto was. Did you find anything? Or was it as empty and pathetic as you? You call yourself a mighty warrior? I've seen monkeys with better weapons then you"

Warmonga growled and charged her staff.

"I will make you fear me"

She roared and the end of her war staff crackled as it tore through the air on a direct path to Kim's exposed waist. Kim smile dropped to a sneer as she threw herself back as hard as she was able, the sudden shift in weight causing her arms restraints to pull toward the floor while her legs restraints began to rise. Just as Warmonga's staff reached what would have been Kim's stomach her leg restraints floated up and the staff slammed into them, shattering them with a concussive force that knocked Kim back across the room. Warmonga appeared momentarily shocked by Kim's surprise action but quickly recovered and stormed across the room, once more charging her staff.

Kim groaned softly but rolled to her feet just in time to avoid the downward stab of the staff. Her arms still hung in front of her, weighted down by their restraints, and she knew Warmonga wouldn't fall for the same trick twice so getting Warmonga to break them wasn't going to happen. What she needed was a different approach. As Warmonga pivoted from her last strike and swung wide to slam in Kim's side Kim made the most of her new found, if limited, mobility and dropped into a low crouch. As the staff passed overhead she quickly rose up and slammed her arm restraints into the underside of Warmonga's chin. Warmonga staggered momentarily and Kim took the moment to press her advantage, swinging her arm restraints into Warmonga's midsection. It was akin to slamming into a brick wall but she could still see the hit's effect on Warmonga and continued slamming the restraints up and down the giantess's front. Each blow would stagger Warmonga a little more but the hits also began to take a toll on Kim's hands. They felt as if they were on fire, their constant slamming into the inside of the restraints making them feel as if someone was crushing them in a vice.

Finally Kim saw what she had been hoping for as a small crack appeared along the center length of the restraints. She gritted and swung as hard as she was able directly at the side of Warmonga's head. As the hit connected Kim saw her restraints shatter and the giant green alien fall the floor, stunned and on the edge of consciousness. She spared a quick glance at her hands, which were bathed in her own blood with several visible chunks of skin torn away. She knew she had quite possibly shattered some of the bones in her hand but she also knew she didn't have any time to waste on hurting. She dashed quickly out of the room and grabbed a rather shocked looking Drakken, pulling him back into the hallway with her.

He gave a feeble sputter as she pulled him as quick as should could down the corridor.

"What are you doing? They are going to kills us now."

Kim didn't even spare a glance backward as she spoke, choosing instead to try and remember the twists and turns that had led them there.

"Drakken they were all ready going to kill us. We need to find a way off this ship and back to earth NOW."

"But…but…why are you taking me?"

"Because you'll make a good shield if things start getting blasty. Do you really need a why? Your coming with me and there is not a whole lot you can do about it. Now shut up or I'll leave you with the people who want to kill you now instead of later."

Drakken muttered in indignance.

- - - -

Shego took in the sight of the massive ship that loomed a short distance in front of them with no small mount of reverence. Though their jet had been made space capable due to a past adventure involving Electronique and a captured space station, compared to the alien ship she might as well have been driving a matchbox car. She could tell from just a glance that the on board weapons wouldn't even ding the paint job. For just a moment Shego still found herself unsure of victory and it was a feeling she instantly hated.

Hego was the first to speak and as usual it was a comment that Shego found equal parts aggravating and stupid.

"Wow, that is one mighty impressive ship."

She glared at Hego but was forced to admit the truth of the statement, though that did not mean that she had to respond with anything less then her usual level of tempered sarcasm.

"Ya great observation Sherlock. All we need to do now is figure a way in."

The Wegos chimed in unison.

"Look for the garbage hatch."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Oh ya, I'm sure they have a garbage hatch on…"

Even as she spoke the words a small port on the side of the ship slid open and several small bag floated out into space. Shego found herself momentarily agape at the idea that her younger brothers love of bad sci-fi movies has actually been useful but soon recovered and managed to slid the jet through the port.

She landed the vehicle in what appeared to be a garbage bay and everyone quickly dismounted. She made a silent motion toward the door on the far end of bay and began to move towards it when Hego spoke up.

"Everyone remember to take a go-municator in case we need to split up."

Shego groaned in frustration and turned back around to Hego.

"Hego we don't have time for your damn gadgets. We need to Find Kim, take down whoever's in charge and get the hell of this ship as quickly as possible."

"Now sister you know that proper communication is key to good teamwork, why I…"

Shego just growled and swiped one of the devices out of Hego's hand before he could continue with the speech. She clipped it over her ear and motioned toward it.

"There you happy? Now shut up and get moving or I swear to god I'll blow out the air lock just to see you get sucked away."

Hego looked upset at the harsh words but nodded.

- - - -

Kim was panting noticeably by the time she turned the latest corner. Hauling Drakken along with her may have been like moving the puck on an air hockey table, thanks largely to the levitating leg restraints, but she had expended most of her energy getting away from Warmonga and even the simple act of dragging such little weight was beginning to wear on her, not the mention the fact that her hands still felt as if they were being held over an open flame. It was fortunate then that as she turned yet another corner that led into yet another hallway a door on the far end of the hallway choose that moment to open and Shego and the rest of team go came hustling through.

Kim and Shego both stopped in surprise, neither having expected to encounter the other at just that moment. Kim's immediate reaction was one of joy and relief at seeing Shego, but then the memory of who she was dragging directly behind her surfaced in her mind and she took on an even, if cold, look.

"Shego."

Shego for her part was quite happy to have so easily found Kim but one look at the individual behind her cooled any feelings of relief she had and instead stirred a mixture of dread and surprise in her stomach.

"Kim. Uhhh wow, looks like they got Drakken to. Look Kimmie I can explain…"

Kim cut her off with an icy stare.

"We will talk about that when we get back. For now we need to get off this ship. Warmonga is behind the invasion and she isn't alone. I managed to knock her out but she won't stay down long."

Shego cursed inwardly, she had been hoping against what she knew was the reality that it was not the jolly green giantess that was behind everything. Before she could offer any sort of retort to Kim's statement blaring alarms filled the hallway.

"Shit. Looks like they know we're here Princess."

"Then we'd better get back to your ship now!"

"No can do. The planet is being ravaged by their little war toys and if we don't shut them down we won't have much to go back to. We need to bring this whole bucket down, if it goes hopefully everything will go."

Kim gave her own groan of frustration but nodded. She was about to suggest a direction to go when she spotted Hego standing directly behind Shego.

"Hego, before we do anything else I need you to bust Drakken's restraints."

Hego smiled.

"Miss Possible it great to see you again. I've been hearing all about the great work you've…"

Kim glared.

"Now Hego."

Hego looked slightly taken aback but nodded and walked over to Drakken. He lit his hands and easily smashed both restraints.

Mego leaned closer to the Wegos and whispered.

"I think little miss global justice is beginning to sound a lot like Shego. Those two have obviously been spending way to much time together."

He yelped as a flaming plasma ball exploded inches from his feet. He looked up to see an unamused Shego staring at him.

The group set off and began opening every door they found, before finally coming into what appeared to be the loudest siren room on the ship, a point which Mego made sure to voice.

"Congratulation Shego, you found the loudest room in the ship. See, this is why I said I should to be the one to lead us, but did any of you listen to me?"

Shego just glared.

"This looks like the power core for the ship, everyone do as much damage as you can."

The group split up and began tearing loose what they could when suddenly all the alarms died.

One of the twins laughed and turned to the other.

"Told you that was the off switch."

Everyone else looked appropriately surprised at the idea that such an advanced ship would have an off switch but the surprise was quickly broken when the entire ship groaned loudly and the entire room seemed to suddenly dip downward.

"Right everyone double time back to the ship. If were lucky we'll get out before any of the less the friendlies catch up to us."

Shego declaration of hope lasted until the hallway leading to the garbage bay at which point one of the walls exploded outward and a very angry Warmonga and Warhawk came charging through it. Shego grinned in anxious surprise but didn't waste the moment of surprise that Warmonga and Warhawk had left them.

"Everyone scatter back to the ship NOW. Hego, you and I need to hold the line until everyone gets through that damn door."

For once Hego just nodded and took up a position next to Shego, who lit her hands in flaming defiance. It was a plan that worked for exactly three seconds after which Warhawk swatted away the unprepared Hego like an annoying fly and Warmonga swung her staff forward directly toward Shego. Shego managed to leap back closer the garbage bay door and launched a quick volley of plasma balls at Warmonga. As Drakken and the Wegos passed through the door Warhawk grabbed the fleeing Mego's arm and yanked him roughly off his feet, holding him high in the air. Mego attempted to shrink and slip out of Warhawk's grip but found the alien warrior simply grabbed him with a new hand. With no other option Mego bit Warhawk's hand as hard as he could. Warhawk yelled loudly and threw Mego the wrong way down the hallway, the impact of such heavy forces on such a tiny body causing him to blackout as he hit the hallway floor.

"Impudent little man thing, you will pay for that."

Warhawk took a blaster out of the holster he had strapped to his side and drew his bead on the immobile Mego. As he fired he found himself suddenly launched sideways by a duel attack from Kim and Shego, who with nothing but a look had each known exactly what the other was thinking. The blast missed the still unconscious Mego but managed to throw him through the breach in the wall and though a small crack in the floor causing him to fall, unseen and unaware, down through the ship. Hego could only yell Mego's name in shock as he struggled to keep Warmonga from budging an inch closer to Kim and Shego. Shego, her own shock at Mego's fate still ringing inside, pulled Hego back.

"We have to get out of here NOW. This ship is falling into the atmosphere and if we don't jet out of here we'll be pulled down with it."

"But…Mego….We can't just leave…"

Shego replied with a coldness she didn't truly feel but one that the situation required

"Mego knew the risks when he became a member of your stupid team. Unless you want to the rest of us to end up like him we need to get out of here."

Hego look crestfallen but nodded and slammed his fists into Warmong's stomach with all his meteor enhanced strength , throwing her back down the hallway from whence she came. Kim, Shego and Hego bolted through the door and Shego melted the door closed behind them, hoping it would buy them the extra seconds they needed. It was a tight fit as everyone climbed into the jet but Shego managed to lift off and blow out the garbage hatch just as the ship began to light up on all sides from the heat friction of Earth's atmosphere.

It took all her piloting skills to keep the Jet level as they flew out of the hatch, but the successful escape was short lived as both Warhawk and Warmonga tore out of the hatch just behind them, each bearing an alien jet pack. As Shego dropped the jet quickly through the atmosphere and did her best to avoid the blasts from both Warhawk and Warmonga she gave a silent eulogy for Mego. He may have been self-centered and annoying ass but he was still her brother. The eulogy was cut short as Warmonga managed to score a direct hit on the rear of the jet and it shuddered and jumped. Shego could feel the flight stick begin to violently fight her.

"Everyone brace yourself its going to be a crash landing."

Shego struggled as the jet's nose dipped and they dropped closer and closer to the ground. Her eyes darted around and search for anything that would work as a landing strip, finally settling on a torn up but still useable stretch of street. The entire jet bucked and slid as the wheels slammed into the pavement and the jet tore along the street. Shego yanked the stick hard left and it was only through luck and skill that the jet turned into a skid and burnt off the last of it's speed, coming to a rough rest just before a fallen section of building.

The group climbed out of the jet shakily and stood on the torn street. As Shego looked up at the falling alien ship which was lit up like a shooting star tearing down from the heavens, Warhawk and Warmonga landed in front of the group with a pair of cold smiles.

Shego spared one glance at Kim who, though she still looked back with cold eyes, nodded in silent agreement and struck a fighting pose.

The war that had waged among the stars had finally landed on Earth and the final round was about to begin.


	4. Wars & Peace Part 4

Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff.

_**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Wars & Peace - Part 4**_

Kim could feel the gaze of the titanic aliens even as she ran forward, her eyes focused only on the target of her attack. It was the gaze of a predator sizing up it's prey, a gaze that if either opponent had spared a look into Kim's eyes they would have found with an even greater ferocity then had ever been seen. She heard the tale tell sound of Warmonga's war staff charging and flipped forward through the air, just over the arc of energy that followed. As her flip drew her close to Warmonga she slammed both feet directly into the green warrior's upper chest and pushed off, twisting into a crouch as she landed. Warmonga teetered slightly but seemed largely unmoved by the attack until from just behind Kim Shego herself leapt and brought her flaming fists down like a hammer directly onto the same spot Kim had targeted. The additional force proved enough to stagger Warmonga backwards, an advantage which both Kim and Shego pressed as they proceeded to repeatedly tag in and out, both staying only long enough to deliver a quick strike before falling back to make way for the other.

Had Warhawk the chance he surely would have caught the women as they moved yet he found himself equally occupied as Hego used his vaunted strength to begin delivering hard punches directly to the alien's head while the suddenly far more numerous Wego twins and their copies did their best to root his legs and feet to their current spot.

- - - -

It was amidst this opening salvo that Drakken realized he was not only outclassed but in rather severe mortal danger if he remained out in the open and thusly decided to remove himself from the battle by way of cover in a open building as far down the road from the battle as he could get, still unsure of why he had even left the jet with the others in the first place. As he dashed into the doorway he found it was an idea that was far from original as various other likewise fearful civilians were all crowded together in various spots already. He briefly wondered whether they were cowering from the giant machines he has seen off in the distance or this new closer battle but then quite astutely decided he didn't care, choosing instead to heed the cry for safety in numbers that echoed in his head. A few of the braver individuals appeared to be watching the battle through the windows and cheering on Kim and Shego to victory, but Drakken knew that no matter who ended up winning he was going to end up losing.

- - - -

Kim circled wide around the retreating Shego and spun a leg strike directly to Warmonga's side but Warmonga seemed to have caught onto their tactic as she turned with a pleasurable grin and grabbed Kim 's leg, swinging her like a bat directly into the surging Shego, causing both of them to tumble roughly back down the torn street. Kim groaned slightly as she untangled herself from Shego and rose up, ready to meet the pain Warmonga had caused her with an equally painful response. As she took off in a dead run toward then giant green warrior she felt the fire that burned inside of her flare up, fed on the anger and rage that grew within her through every passing moment of battle. It was the same fire she had once tried to control, to suppress, for fear of hurting those she fought and those she kept close, but she had been wrong. Shego had shown her how to let go, to let that fire drive her instead of limit her and since then she had never looked back. Now she used the fire to burn away her enemies, to rebirth the world itself out the ashes of what it was and nothing was going to stop her, least of all invaders from the stars who would dare try and bring ruination to her new world. As she neared Warmonga she feigned a straight punch and dropped low, already sweeping her legs forward even as Warmonga leapt off the ground, just enough for Kim's legs to pass over the empty road top, before landing and delivering a painful kick to Kim's exposed mid-section.

Kim felt the air rush out of her lungs momentarily but did her best to recover and she flipped up and began a series of punches and kicks all along Warmonga's front. Though her hands still screamed from the pain of freeing them and her kicks still felt as if she were striking a solid wall, it was the fact that Warmonga met each punch and kick with a successful counter that most damaged Kim. It seemed as if no matter what tactic Kim tried Warmonga saw through it even as it was just occurring to Kim. Finally, distracted by the frustration of being unable to score a true direct hit, Kim found herself backhanded back down the destroyed road and once more colliding with Shego who had been using Kim's attack to buy time to form an enormous single plasma blast. Once again both women tumbled along the road, every impact and collision with the road's surface felt, until their bodies finally skidded to a halt.

Kim growled in a mix of frustration and anger and, after a shaky stand, attempted to take off once more toward her target, only to have Shego grab her arm before she could so much as step forward.

"Hold it Kim. We keep on like this and both of us are going to end up road smears before too long. Our usual tricks aren't going to work, we need a new tactic."

Kim tried to shake of Shego's grip.

"I have a tactic, I'm going to keep hitting her until I feel her bones break and her blood is streaming out onto my fists."

If they hadn't been in a serious and quite dangerous situation Shego would have openly rolled her eyes.

"Points for dedication Princess but we both know she's more then either of us can take down alone and I'm sure as hell not going to keep rushing in just so she can drive us both into the ground like railroad spikes."

Warmonga had already begun to advance towards the pair as Kim turned and glared at Shego, her tone as deadly as her look.

"Let…me…go."

Shego recognized the fire that burnt behind Kim's eyes and while normally she would have found it sexy beyond belief she didn't have time for those kinds of thoughts and instead met Kim's glare with an equally defiant glare of her own.

"I just risked my ass and lost a brother all to pull you off that damn ship, so I'm sure as hell not going to let you die on some street just because you couldn't be bothered to spend a second to fucking think. You wanna be pissed at me over Drakken? Great, fine, but do it on your own damn time when we're not fighting for our lives. Now reign it in and use your damn head like I taught you."

Shego could see Kim visibly struggling to get a handle on her anger but eventually she closed her eyes and took to deep breath, her knit brow softening as she calmed down. Shego glanced over at the approaching Warmonga who was now almost within striking distant of them and shot an impatient and worried glance at Kim.

"Any day now Princess."

Kim exhaled and finally opened her eyes, a less confident look now on her face.

"We can't beat her….she said she spent all this time studying me, that means she'll know everything we might try."

Shego took what precious seconds she had left and thought about Kim's statement, her mouth curling into a smirk as an idea sparked in her mind.

"She studied you…"

Shego leapt forward with both hands lit and slammed her palms down onto the road. The move puzzled Kim as the effect of the attack was not immediately obvious but suddenly Warmonga stopped moving and howled in rage. It was only when she began struggling to lift her feet that Kim noticed that entire section of road between Shego and Warmonga had suddenly melted into a tar like state which now gripped and clung to Warmonga's feet. Shego turned back to Kim, still smirking.

"She studied you..."

Shego spun and yelled out to Hego who was locked into a high grip with Warhawk but was slowly being pushed back

"Hego!"

Hego grunted in obvious strain. He may have had the superior strength but his lack of leverage was beginning to cost him.

"Not really the best time sis."

"Stop arm wrestling and get the hell over here. I need you and Kim to switch dance partners."

Kim's eyes lit at the realization of Shego's statement hit her. Of course…if Warmonga had spent her entire exile studying Kim then she would have no idea how to best fight Team Go, whose previous years together would make then an equally formidable team as Kim and Shego. She actually felt slightly ashamed that such an obvious answer had escaped her. With Warmonga just now freeing herself from Shego's trick she took off toward Warhawk and easily dodged the outstretched strike of Warmonga's staff as she passed by the frustrated alien. Hego had already broken free of the standoff by suddenly releasing his grip and allowing Warhawk's own strength and the Wego's weighing down his lower half to cause him to tumble forward onto his face. He only nodded to Kim as they passed but as each reached their new target a renewed sense of victory resonated on the battlefield.

By the time Kim had reached Warhawk he had already recovered and was picking the Wegos off his legs like a man plucking an army of ants off his skin, seemingly more annoyed by their presence then actually concerned by it. The Wegos that swarmed him did their best to fight back but even multiples of human level strength were still simply no match for Warhawk's own might. It was a imbalance that Kim was well aware of but she had never been one to let the reality of a situation deter her nor did she waste the distraction that the Wegos provided as she slammed both her fists directly into the back of Warhawk's head. The pain of hitting his skull reverberated through her already damaged hands and her wounds, which had finally dried over with blood, opened once more. Despite the fresh blood that now adorned her hands, she was pleased to see that the attack succeeded as Warhawk once again tumbled forward and slammed onto the street. Kim quickly signaled to the Wegos and the group began pounding the downed alien warrior while Kim herself repeatedly slammed her feet down against the back of his neck.

- - - -

"Fools. You will not keep me from the red haired one."

Shego just laughed in response and slashed Warmonga's upper arm with her lit claw. Though it barely drew any blood it did not go unnoticed as Warmonga grabbed the wounded spot and howled, swiping forward with her free hand in an attempt to grab Shego. She did not get far as her outstretched arm was grabbed by Hego who gave her a displeased look.

"Miss Possible shall not come to harm today."

Hego braced himself and lifted Warmonga in an arc over his head, slamming her down onto the road like a hammer. As the dust of the impact settled Shego slammed a drop kick down onto the fallen Warmonga with a gleeful smirk. Before should could continue however Warmonga pushed up from the ground and stood with a look of intense anger. She gave a battle yell and charged toward Shego who quickly leapt back and volleyed a series of plasma blasts. Warmonga seemed unfazed by the impact of the plasma, choosing instead to charge her war staff and swing to back, as if preparing to swat Shego away like a baseball. Shego stood her ground until the last moment when she dropped down and the end of Warmonga's staff swung directly into the waiting hands of Hego. With one strong pull Hego ripped the staff from Warmonga's hands and shook his head.

"If you cannot play well with others then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take away your toy."

Hego grunted as her gripped both ends of the staff and bent them, further and further, until the entire staff snapped in two. He gave a heroic laugh of triumph as he tossed each end of the staff in a different direction.

"Now do you see the error of your ways? You shall never triumph against the forces of good, not while Team Go stands to fight for this world."

Shego groaned at the stupidity of the statement while Warmonga simply roared and charged back toward the waiting pair.

- - - -

Kim flipped back as Warhawk's fist slammed into the ground just where she had been standing. Warhawk was proving to be a much easier opponent then Warmonga had, her every attack having hit it's target, though much like Warmonga he was proving just as resistant to any significant damage. As a group of Wego copies launched simultaneous flying kicks directly into Warhawk's chest Kim dashed around behind the lumbering alien and slammed a kick directly into the back of his legs. His legs buckled and the force of the multiple flying kicks cause him to topple backwards. Both Kim and the Wegos pulled back in preparation of another group attack but before they could act Warhawk slammed both fists into the ground in anger quickly rose back to his feet.

"Enough! You inferior pests have caused me too much humiliation. You think you can defeat an imperial warrior with simple tricks and punches? Lowardians are not so easily beaten and you will face my wrath for daring to oppose your new rulers!"

His face contorted in poorly controlled rage as he quickly pressed a single button on his gauntlet and all around the ground began to quake. The Wegos looked suddenly worried and Kim could only echo their concern as she instantly recognized the pattern of shaking. She had felt it just before the roof the The Grave had caved inward and true to her experience she saw a dozen of the giant alien walkers that had previously been destroying the surrounding city suddenly began walking directly to the battle area. As one of the giant metallic legs slammed down mere inches from Kim's position she realized with sickening clarity that the battle had just swung back into the invader's favor.

- - - -

Having regained his balance, Hego swung forward in an attempt to knock Warmonga back, only to have his fist slam into the metal leg on a walker as it slammed down between him and Warmonga. Hego looked confused and looked back toward Shego for an explanation only to find her twisting and leaping in a hectic attempt to avoid being skewered by the now numerous series of legs that repeatedly pierced the ground around her. He was equally forced to scramble backwards as several legs began to stab the ground around him while Warmonga, who had been surprised but pleased by the turn of events, merely looked on in gleeful amusement.

- - - -

Kim and the Wegos did their best to dodge and avoid the giant metallic legs while still maintaining some semblance of an attack against Warhawk but they were finding it an increasingly fruitless endeavor and a glance toward Shego showed that both she and Hego were having just as much difficulty. Kim could feel her body even now begin to tighten and slow, the constant movement without a moment's rest exhausting her every resource. Finally Kim and the rest were forced to fall back, each group pulling their dodges and rolls toward the same center section of road as Warmonga and Warhawk simply laughed, seemingly amused by the retreat. Once joined they attempted to fall back further only find themselves cut off by several of the giant walkers whose intercrossed legs now blocked them like the wall of a cage.

Shego hunched forward, her hands on her legs, and did her best to catch her breath as she spoke.

"This is ridiculous. We can't get near them long enough to do any real damage without these stupid walking wind up toys trying to crush us like roaches."

Hego, no less exhausted then the rest, held up one hand in protest.

"Shego a hero never gives up. Things may look grim now but…"

Shego growled and attempted to light one hand but instead of a raging ball of plasma only a consistent series of small sparks danced in her palm, clear evidence of her growing exhaustion.

.

"One more hero speech from you and I'll throw you to those damn things."

Shego turned to Kim who looked thoroughly unpleased by the battle's turn.

"Any ideas Princess? We've hit them with everything we have and it barely fazed them and now…"

The reply that Shego was given did not come from Kim, but instead resonated from her go-municator. It came before Kim had the chance to speak and the look of shock and confusion that crossed Shego and the rest of Team Go's faces only served to confuse Kim and halt whatever she had been about to say.

"Then I think it's time I hit them with something _they_ have."

Shego's reply to the statement Kim would never hear was one of disbelief

"Mego?"

"Oh sure now you remember me. Where were you on my last birthday when I…"

Hego, who now looked overjoyed, interrupted.

"Mego, your alive! Fantastic…uhhh where are you?"

"Exactly where you left me Hego, on this damn ship. If I hadn't come to, resized and grabbed a stray piece of grating as I was falling I would have splattered all over the bottom of this ship. As it is it made me pull my arm out of it's socket and I think my left foot is broken. You guys have no idea how much pain I'm in right now, how much I hurt. Why if I…"

Shego groaned inwardly.

"Mego we don't have time for this. What the hell did you mean hitting them with something they have?"

"Oh nice Shego. I'm probably dying up here and all you can do is interrupt me. Fine, no, don't worry about me, lets all talk about your problems."

"MEGO!"

"Fine, geeze. Look this ship is coming down, I can't stop that, but I might be able to change where it hits.

Hego responded with no small amount of surprise.

"I didn't know you knew how to fly."

"I always said I was a pilot, I mean someone had to learn after Shego took off in case something ever happened to you, but did you ever listen to me? Nooooo. It was always Mego sit in back, Mego shrink down and get the remote from under the couch."

Shego cut off Hego's planned response with a glare.

"Look Mego, what do you mean you can control where it hits?"

"Exactly what I said. It's strange but for being advanced alien technology they sure have a lot of simple controls. All I need to do is cross a few wires and I can kick power back on long enough to move this bucket over to where you guys are. Your not really that far from the current projected impact point, but I have to do it now or I won't have the time I need to move it all the way."

The entirety of Team Go looked equally overjoyed and distressed by the news. Kim, who had until this point been silent and doing her level best to keep up with a one sided conversation, decided that she had had enough of being out of the loop.

"Shego what hell is going on? It sounds like your talking to Mego but what are you talking about?"

It hadn't dawned on Shego that Kim couldn't hear Mego but she also didn't really have the time to fill Kim in.

"Mego, do it."

She turned to Kim.

"Short version Princess. Mego's still alive on that damned ship and he's going aim it directly for us so it'll take out the Jolly Green Giants."

Kim looked overjoyed at the idea until an immediate and obvious problem crossed her mind.

"One problem Shego. They're going to notice the ship coming right down on top of them and they may be all muscles but even they aren't dumb enough to sit still for it just because we ask them to."

Shego frowned. Kim was correct and what was worse was that she could not think of an immediate answer to solve the problem. The answer, as it turned out, was not one that would be thought of, but one that would be presented as Hego stepped forward.

"Miss Possible, The Wegos and I will make sure they do not move until the ship hits."

Kim wasn't sure how she should react to the statement and Shego appeared equally gob smacked. As much as Hego had annoyed her, as much as Shego has always complained about her brothers, Kim did not wish them an true harm. It was hard decision and one Kim knew she had no right to make so she turned to Shego.

"Shego?"

Shego's response was simple and her voice was cold as she said it, her gaze locked only on the flaming ship in the sky.

"Do it."

Hego and the Wegos nodded and the entire group turned toward Warmonga and Warhawk who had spent this entire time in silence, simply staring at the group from across the battlefield. They smirked as they saw the group face them and Kim step forward.

Warmonga spoke as if addressing mere vermin who had, until this point, been nothing more then an annoyance barely worth noticing.

"Have you said your final rights red haired one? Do you now realize the foolishness of opposing the Lowardian Empire?"

Her voice dropped to a cold hard tone.

"Show me your fear. Beg me to spare your planet."

Kim cast a quick glance beyond the pair of alien warriors to the flaming ship, which was even now drawing closer and closer to the current battlefield, before locking eyes with Warmonga.

"If your so mighty, if your so strong, then show me. I give you this one chance to prove your superiority. If you or Warhawk can down me in a single punch then I will submit, I will allow you to do what you like with this planet, I will offer no more resistance."

Warhawk and Warmonga exchanged glances and laughed loudly.

"Is this a jest? Do you take us for fools? We are mighty Lowardian warriors, we have already beaten you, what reason would we have for indulging in your silly little game?"

Kim looked disinterested and yawned slightly.

"True warriors don't talk, they act. All you do is talk when you have a chance to humble the leader of the world in front of her people. But I guess even such a simple challenge is too much for you. No wonder you have to hide behind these giant machines."

Warmonga and Warhawk both looked sufficiently angry at the taunt, exactly what Kim had been hoping. Though neither spoke, both began walking directly toward Kim, the anger and fury burning in their eyes evident even from a distance. Kim held her position as they neared, a brave and defiant look still held on her face, waiting until the last possible moment before she yelled out.

"Now"

If the Warhawk and Warmonga had been expecting a trap they did little to react to Kim's shot, instead they continued moving forward even as Hego and enough Wegos to fill a small auditorium swarmed out from behind Kim and charged directly into the pair of aliens. Hego slammed directly into Warmonga, who double over in pain. Before she was able to recover Hego had locked her into a pin and with every once of his blue glow overtaking his body, did his best to hold her. The Wegos overtook Warhawk like a crashing tidal wave and soon even his gigantic form was lost under a mountain of red that seemed to continually grow.

Kim looked back at Shego as a loud whistling began to overtake the area and acrid burning smell began to fill the air. The anger that she felt at Shego's betrayal cracked just slightly as she watched Shego stand stock still, gaze locked upward at the rapidly growing ship that was falling from the sky. She moved quickly to Shego's side and placed one hand on the thief's shoulder.

"Shego…we have to get out of here. If we're still around when that thing hits…"

Shego's response was to soft to hear over the slowly increasing roar that was now rising up to replace the whistling.

"What?"

Shego turned and looked at Kim, her face impassive as if she was trying to maintain a tight control on herself.

"Mego said that he wants a statue, a giant one…..I can't believe that even while he's being sacrificial he still found a way to be an annoying ass."

Kim didn't know how to respond and so chose to say nothing as she pulled Shego forward, trying to get as far down road as possible. Shego tried to shake off her conflicted feelings as she and Kim tore down the road and it was only just before she lost sight of Hego that she heard him in her ear.

"Sis…it was great fighting along side you again."

- - - -

Shego and Kim dove through the doorway just before the ship slammed down onto the planet. Kim only had a brief second to notice all the other people that were also huddled in the building, including Drakken whom she had managed to completely forget about in the midst of the battle, before the entire building shook as if a bomb had just gone off. Kim watched in horror and worry as flames raced past the doorway even as it and the roof above them collapsed and everything went dark.

- - - -

Kim woke to the sound of Shego grunting and calling her name. Her head pounded and her ears rung but she managed to sit up with only a minimal amount of coughing. As her eyes focused on the dim light that filled the small cavern around her she heard Shego grunt and swear loudly.

"God damn it Princess if you fucking die on me I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself."

Kim turned as best she could in the cramped cavern and noted with distress that Shego appeared to be the only thing keeping the cavern from collapsing. Shego stood with both hands pressed into the ceiling above her, the dim light Kim had seen coming from the green glow that enveloped every area of the cavern.

Kim's voice was harsh and raspy as she spoke.

"Shego, what happened?"

Shego grunted and shifted her weight.

"This whole damn building came down is what happened. The only reason we're still alive is because I'm using my plasma to keep everything melted into one solid piece but I can feel the weight of the debris above us beginning to push through. I need you to make a hole in one of the walls for us to get out through."

Kim nodded and stood up shakily. Her head swam but she would be damned if everything she had done was only gone to lead to her dying in a collapsed building. Trying her best to remember the orientation of the room before it had collapsed Kim picked a wall and began kicking with everything she had. The ease with which the wall crumbled spoke both to the amount of damage that must have been done and fragility of the cavern she and Shego occupied.

It took almost 10 minutes of kicking before Kim managed to create a tunnel that broke through into an moderately undamaged portion of the room. It took another 10 minutes before Shego managed to position herself in a such a way that allowed her to scramble into the tunnel before the entire tiny cavern collapsed. As the pair surveyed the new area they were surprised to find they were not alone. Murmurs of voices echoed from the shadows and as Kim and Shego's eyes adjusted to change in lighting they noted several groups of people huddled together, all as fearful of the situation as Shego and Kim had been. Though both Kim and Shego were far more concerned with finding the way out, Kim knew that maintaining the illusion she had created as the director of Global Justice was just as vital.

"Everyone, I know things seem dire right now, but I promise you I will keep all of you safe and get you out of here alive."

The people murmured and seemed slightly more at ease, though a lone voice scoffed openly.

"Of course you survived. Why would my luck get any better now?"

Kim scowled as she recognized the voice of Drakken but continued undaunted.

"Anyone who has a cell phone should attempt to contact family and let them know your okay. Everyone else, just keep calm while we find a way out."

Shego motioned to Kim who walked over to the wall Shego had been checking.

"There is a small draft coming through one of the cracks in this wall, this is the way out. Problem is I'm running on less then fumes so I need your help breaking through here."

Kim nodded and she and Shego took turns carefully striking the wall until finally they broke through to daylight. The evacuation that followed ensured that everyone got out safely, including Drakken who knew well enough by this point that he did not move from the spot that Kim ordered him to. It would have been a happy ending to a dark event had a scream and a figure on the horizon not broken the illusion. Kim and Shego both stood agape as a lumbering figure moved slowly down the road toward them, damaged though the figure appeared. The scream, as it turned out, was done in good measure as a bleeding and obviously severally wounded Warmonga grew closer to crowd. Had Kim or Shego the energy they would have spent it on disbelief at Warmonga's survival, but lacking the energy for even that they could only curse inwardly and warn everyone as far back as they could be sent.

Though it was Shego who spoke, it was Kim who acted as she began marching directly toward Warmonga.

"She's like a damn roach Princess…..wait, where the hell do you think you are going? "

Kim did not even bother to look back as she spoke.

"I'm ending this. I don't care what I have to do, I don't care if I have to drop every building in this damn city on her, she has cost us to much to be allowed to live even if I have to kill her in front of everyone here."

Kim grabbed a broken piece of rebar as she marched past the destroyed buildings, holding it shakily in her hands as she did her best to remain upright with what little energy she had left.

Warmonga showed no look of surprise as Kim's state, instead she only ranted angrily as Kim drew nearer.

"You! You have destroyed my ship, you have hurt me worse then any opponent I have ever faced, you have…"

Warmonga did not get a chance to finish even her sentence as Kim, unspeaking, swung the rebar as hard as she could into the side of Warmonga's head. Warmonga stumbled back and Kim swung again, directly for the open wound on Warmonga's chest. It to connected and with every hit Kim scored Warmonga fell back a little more, yet even as she felt the rebar cut into her own hands and she felt the muscles in her arms burn and tear she did not stop. Warmonga made several attempts to fight back but her severe damage had slowed her to such a degree that Kim was able to maneuver away each time. It was only as Warmonga fell to the ground that Kim finally spoke, her voice weak and exhausted but cold.

"For your crimes, for every life that you took, for every person who now feels less safe because of what you did, I sentence you to death."

She slammed the sharp end of the rebar directly into Warmonga's eye which elicited a shriek of intense pain from the alien warrior before she finally fell silent and still. Kim barely managed release the rebar and stand shakily next to Warmonga's corpse before she felt the last of her energy leave her body and she dropped roughly onto the road, an enforced respite from a war paid for in bodies and a peace earned in blood.


	5. Wars & Peace Part 5

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Wars & Peace - Part 5**

Kim's second reawakening was far more painful then the first she had had so long ago. The limits to which she had pushed her body in the fight ensured that even rising to consciousness had been a painful act. Yet even as her head swam and pounded in attempt to bring into focus the world around her, her first concern was not one of pain but of victory. She could recall driving the sharp metal into Warmonga's head, a satisfying scream of pain echoing forth before her target fell silent, but then everything had fallen to black and now she found herself in what she could only assume was a hospital, her bed and the beeping machines that seemed to be attached to her the source of that belief. She struggled against the protests of her own body to sit up and had only just managed to rise a few inches when the door to her room opened and a rather relieved looking doctor walked in. He spared a glance at both the machines that sat near her and the chart that sat at the foot of her bed before he finally spoke.

"Miss Possible I glad to see you are finally awake. We had been worried that with the damage sustained to your body you wouldn't be waking up for months."

Kim spoke, her voice weak from disuse.

"Where am I? What is the status of the aliens? How long…"

The doctor held up his hand.

"Miss Possible I am aware you likely have a lot of questions, however at this point you really need rest. Your body was pushed beyond human limits, which quite frankly I am amazed you survived, and needs time to recover."

Kim scowled and then flinched at the pain that accompanied it. She couldn't even scowl without it hurting.

"What I need is to know what is going on. How long have I been unconscious?"

The doctor sighed and tapped a button on the machine left of Kim's bed. She immediately felt herself begin to grow drowsy.

"You been unconscious for 4 days Miss Possible now go to sleep, your still not out of the danger zone with your body's current state. I promise when you wake up again I will have someone here to answer all your questions."

Kim had wanted to protest, she was not someone to be just brushed off but her eyes were already growing heavy and she once again felt the darkness rushing to envelop her.

- - -

When next she awoke it was to the sound of a crash an a rather angry voice.

"I don't give a damn about your policy, I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

The doctor struggled to breathe as Shego held him pressed against the wall. She had been less then happy at the news that Kim had woken up only to be put right back under. Though she would never admit it she had been living in a state of terror at the idea that Kim wouldn't ever wake up so to then find out she had been denied the news that Kim had in fact been awake had put her mood at somewhere south of monumentally pissed off.

The doctor did his best to stop the rather angry women from making him a patient in his own hospital.

"I…I assure you Miss Go, she was only awake for a moment. She was in no condition to talk to anyone, it may have even made her condition worse if she had tried. I know your concerned about her, we all are, but hospital policy states…"

Shego pressed her arm harder into the doctor's chest, her words more growled then said.

"I told you I don't give a damn about your policy, I'm going to be here the next time she wakes up even if it means sleeping in here with her.

The doctor attempted to protest weakly

"But…with the amount of damage…and the sedatives…it could be…"

Shego dropped her arm and let the doctor land hard on the floor.

"Then you had better get used to seeing me because I'm not going anywhere."

The doctor rose shakily and mumbled as he backed out of the room, not willing to turn his back on such a savage women.

Shego sighed as the door closed and rubbed her temples. She had been about to plop down in the chair near the door when Kim finally choose to speak, weak and raspy though her voice still was.

"You'd make a terrible doctor. No beside manner at all"

Shego's eyes bolted to Kim's, the relief the former thief felt at seeing Kim's look back quite evident. She immediately moved to the side of the bed.

"God damn it Princess how long have you been awake? Do you have any idea just what the hell kind of freak out I've been going through ?"

Kim just smirked slightly.

"What's wrong Shego? Can't handle things on your own?"

Shego look unamused

"Keep poking the bear Princess, I dare you."

Kim let it drop and took on a more serious look.

"What's been happening? How long have I been out?"

"About 5 days at this point. You managed to finally kill Warmonga but you dropped like a sack of cement right after. GJ air ships showed up soon after and I had them rush you to the nearest working hospital."

Shego made a grand gesture around the room.

"I've had to run everything while you've been taking it easy in bed. It's a fucking mess out there Princess, there wasn't a single country that didn't suffer major damage from those damn walking destruction machines. The countries that had Global Justice bases had the most survivors and the least amount of damage but even those places aren't a pretty picture right now."

"And the idiots that run things right now?"

"Right now they're more worried about blaming each other then anything else. Everyone else is busy looking to Global Justice to fix things."

Kim sighed and then winced as pain flared in her chest.

"Did the doctors say how long I'll be stuck in here?"

Shego snorted in bemusement.

"Those quacks are still shocked you even survived, but their guess is a few weeks at least, more likely a few months."

The weight of that time frame hung in the air as both women went silent. Each seemed to be thinking deeply about what it would mean and about the way things were, but it was Shego who spoke first.

"About Drakken…."

Kim turned her head away from Shego. She didn't want to think about that right now…she didn't want to think about Shego lying to her, she just…

"We'll talk about it later."

- - -

It was only a few days from later when Kim, from her hospital bed, would address the world at large. Though the entire hospital had been against it, Kim had left them little choice. With a camera set before her she gave a speech that would be a long time remembered. She spoke to events that had occurred, to the pain that the whole world felt, but did not let those things weaken her. She set forth herself as an example of the resolute spirit that humanity as a whole must display after what happened. Most importantly however she called for an end, an end to blame, an end to separation and an end to division. They had seen the enemy, seen it come to their world and rain it's destruction, but now, in the aftermath, it was time to say no more. No more to letting wars and violence, intolerance and hate, hunger and famine, any of it continue to infest the world. This was no longer a world that could waste time on those things, it was a world that needed to be better then it was because out there, outside of the world, lay dangers they needed to be ready for.

- - -

It was a month from later as Kim, who had finally been released from the hospital, was walking down a hallway that she found herself pulled unceremoniously through a doorway and into an empty training room by a well recognized gloved hand.

Shego stood steadfast, her irritated mood quite evident on her face.

"I'm sick of waiting Kim. We are going talk about what happened with Drakken. NOW"

Kim, who had initially looked angry at being yanked into the room, suddenly looked as if she would rather be anyplace else.

"What's your deal Kim? We both know I lied to you about Drakken. I let him go and lied right to your face about it and yet you've done nothing."

Kim looked as conflicted as her tone indicated.

"I know…and I'm angry for it. Every time I look at you I feel betrayed and angry."

"So why the hell haven't you done anything about it? What happened to making someone who hurts you pay? What happened to standing up for yourself? The Kim I know wouldn't let anyone get away with this crap so why the hell are you trying to pretend it didn't happen?"

Kim scowled as if she wanted to say something but remained silent. Shego waited but Kim continued to say nothing, unwilling to provide the answer she held. Shego lit both her hands, her patience on the issue having long since run out.

"Fine, if you don't want to say then I'll beat it out of you."

Shego pulled back one fist, preparing to strike, when Kim finally spoke, her head hung and her voice soft.

"It was your brothers. What you did…that you could lie to me after everything we've been through, that is what hurts the most. But then you had to watch your brothers die to save us and I just…I can't…"

Kim never saw Shego's fist coming however she greatly felt it as she found herself knocked back onto the ground with a single punch, Shego's words fully of fury.

"Don't you ever fucking use them as an excuse. "

Kim looked more surprised by the hit then hurt, however she also looked quite angry as she rose back up while Shego continued speaking.

"They chose to sacrifice themselves, I didn't choose for them. They went out like they always wanted, fighting. So you don't get to pass judgment and say what they did has any bearing on me. I cut my ties with them long ago and I sure as hell take responsibilities for my own actions. I did what I did by my own choice and we're going to settle things right now."

Shego slammed her foot forward into Kim's gut, knocking the redhead back. Kim recovered quickly and charged forward toward Shego, her rising anger evident.

"Fine Shego. You want to have thing's out? You want me to make you pay for what you did? Get ready to feel as hurt as I did."

Kim dropped into a low sweep as she approached, waiting until Shego leaped into the air over the kick to transfer into a back flip kick which struck Shego and knocked her onto her back.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you let Drakken go? Why did you side with him over me?"

Shego growled and let loose a volley of plasma balls as she righted herself and backed away.

"Side with Drakken? Are you insane? I never choose Drakken over you."

Kim weaved around the balls as they slammed into the ground around her, doing her best to close the gap.

"Then why did you lie, why did you let me think you'd taken care of him?"

Shego swiped at Kim as the former hero drew near, parrying Kim's subsequent punches with ones of her own.

"Because he wasn't a threat to you, he was barely ever a threat to the world. I stood over him that day ready to knock him out and bring him in and he started bawling, begging for mercy and do you know what I saw then Kim? A sad pathetic man who wouldn't ever matter even at his worst. Someone like that wasn't worth wasting our time on so I let him…"

Kim slammed her palm into Shego's left shoulder before she could finish speaking, knocking her off balance. As Shego spun and dropped into a new stance to regain her balance Kim slammed her leg into Shego's side and followed through with a low punch.

"But you still lied. The one person I thought I could trust, the one person who I thought would always be honest with me and you lied. What else was a lie Shego? Do you really even want to be here with me? Do you really even love me?"

Shego caught Kim's fist and yanked her forward as hard as she could, pulling the redhead forward as she jammed her knee into Kim's stomach, who gave an audible oomph as the air left her lungs. Shego dropped the stunned Kim onto the floor and crouched as she slammed a lit fist just to the side of Kim's head.

"If you think for one second I've ever lied about how I felt about you then you really don't know me. I chose you over the rest of the world a long time ago Kim and nothing will ever change that. You can hate me for lying to you about Drakken but never, NEVER doubt my dedication to you and what we're doing."

Kim stared into Shego's eyes as she did her best to recover her breathe. The fire that burned behind them left Kim little doubt that Shego was being honest. Before Shego could speak again Kim took what little breathe she could and push her palms against the floor as she spun and slammed Shego off of her feet. Kim used her momentum to roll back into a standing position and placed one foot on Shego's leg, pining it to the ground as she stared down at Shego.

"I love you. I've only come this far because you've been with me, you've been there to catch me when I fall. I can't imagine my world without you in it, I don't ever want to, but know that if you ever hurt me again, if you ever…."

Kim trailed off her meaning clear.

"I will kill you."

Kim offered her hand to Shego, which Shego took.

"I would expect no less Princess."

- - -

Drakken stood uncomfortably as Kim stared him from behind the desk. He had spent the last month in a holding cell, torn between fear of his fate and a growing impatience to get it over with already. That was until the moment they had dragged him from the cell and into this room. Now all he felt was a dread certainty that things were coming to an end for him.

Kim remained silent as simply starred at Drakken as he fidgeted and twitched in front of her. He had been her first true villain, the first mission she had ever undertaken for the fate of the world and it had been because of him that she had met Shego. Her fate, her life…it'd had been changed by him. But that was then and this was no longer his time, no longer his world anymore, he had no place anymore.

She fixed Drakken with a cold stare as she spoke.

"I have two choices for what to do with you Drakken. I can either let you go back to whatever little hole you've been living in where you'll spend your days looking over your shoulder and jumping at every shadow because this time I WILL be watching you, just waiting for you to slip up. Or…."

Kim trailed off and waited for Drakken to squirm a bit.

"I can save myself the trouble and simply put you in a cell right now. You'll spend the rest of your life in a box where you can't hurt anyone ever again. Now tell me, which of these should I choose?"

Drakken swallowed, sure that there was a trick he wasn't seeing. but could think of nothing. Finally he spoke.

"Err, the first one?"

Kim smiled at Drakken, not unlike a cat smiled at it's dinner, and pretended to give the option deep thought.

"Very well. Seeing as you have thus far lived without causing any incidents, I will take the first choice. You will be taken back to your cell to collect your things after which you will provide a transport driver with the destination. You will then be released on your own recognizance."

Drakken blinked, unsure if what he had just heard was correct. He was free? He moved back toward the door, desperate to leave the room before Kim changed her mind. As he passed through the doorway into the waiting hands of the guards Kim spoke one last time, her tone cold and deadly.

"I will be watching Drakken."

Drakken gave a small groan of fear as he walked down the hallway, a guard on either side of him. As the door closed behind him Kim exhaled and Shego, who had been standing in the shadows unseen, walked up behind her.

"Thank you."

Kim remain impassive.

"He will screw up and I will be there to make sure he pays for it"

"I know Princess, but I owed him…for the few good times."

- - -

It had been leaked onto the internet mere hours after the event had taken place. The cell phone footage was shaky and the sound quality was poor but it had thus far been the most watched clip ever seen. Kim walked forward, weapon in hand, body shaking and fought to her last. She slammed the rebar again and again into her opponent before finally speaking.

"For your crimes, for every life that you took, for every person who now feels less safe because of what you did, I sentence you to death."

And with one last stab she ended the alien's life before falling herself.

Wade watched as the footage played again and again, looped. It had been over a month since the Lowardians had been killed but still he watched that same clip, the same final battle that ended the invasion. He was cut off from his thoughts by the voice emanating from his side monitor, a voice he hadn't been expecting this day.

"Wade-san…"

Wade closed the clip and turned to face the image of Yori, who scowl relayed her annoyance at his actions.

"Again you watch that movie."

"I know Yori"

"I have said before to not be deceived. That is not Kim, that is nothing but a mask the monster wears."

"I know, but in that instant, it was like Kim…"

Yori cut him off harshly

"No, she is dead Wade-san, never forget that. The monster has killed too many we love to ever let ourselves be fooled."

Wade sighed a nodded despite himself. He decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"Why did you call Yori? You know it's dangerous to call from Yamanouchi outside of the windows."

Yori nodded knowingly.

"I am aware Wade-san but we fight this fight together and we do nothing in secret from you."

Wade looked puzzled but Yori continued.

"He has come and will aid us."

Wade took a deep breathe to calm himself.

"Do you trust him?"

"Do you think me a fool Wade-son? I no more trust him then the toad trusts the scorpion, but the world we live in leaves us little choice if we are to win."

Wade's reply died before he could even speak as an aged and obviously malnourished figure pushed Yori aside.

"Make no mistake whelp, what I do I do for vengeance. Ron Stoppable was to die at my hands, not hers, and I will see her…"

Yori's fist flashed only briefly on Wade's screen as it collided with it's target, knocking him down.

"You will never say his name again. Ron Stoppable was a greater warrior then you will ever be."

He gave a cold and knowing laugh as he picked himself up.

"And yet you need me and we both know it, so I think I will say whatever I want, DO whatever I want until Kim Possible lies defeated."

Yori growled in anger, but turned back to face Wade without ever speaking.

"I will keep you updated Wade-san."

Wade's screen went black as Yori closed her end of the link. He gave a silent prayer of hope for Yamanouchi and for victory over the devil they had now allied themselves with, Monkeyfist.


	6. Dreams & Realities Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Dreams & Realities - Part 1**

The effort she exerted as she moved slowly, hand over hand, along the piping was belied by the softly sung song that escaped her lips. It was a challenge she had set to herself recently, time her movements by the pacing of a song rather then the ticks of a watch. As she reached the first bridge of the song and dropped from the piping onto the tiled floor below a voice in her ear spoke up.

"Already sighted mine Princess, sure you don't want to give up now?"

Kim flattened herself against the wall to avoid the security camera and began to inch toward the nearby doorway, relegating her song to a mental track as she spoke.

"Prize goes to first out Shego, not first reached. Are you asking cause you know I'm going to win this time?"

Shego's reply came with the sound of a small thud which Kim attributed to Shego landing from whatever perch she had been positioned on.

"Just trying to give you one last chance to avoid humiliation Kimmie..."

Shego chuckled softly to herself.

"Not that I'm not going to relish seeing you pay up. ..if you can even still fit into the costume."

Kim sucked in her breathe and took a moment to survey the sweeping lasers that filled the room before her. She had two more verses and a refrain to get across the room to her prize and only one more chorus after that to make out the building…it was going to be a close call.

She exhaled slowly and took off, flipping and rolling as quickly she could to avoid the lasers sweeps. She had nearly reached the far side of the room when one of the lasers unexpectedly changed direction and began a rapid movement directly into the space she was currently occupying. Kim softly cursed the randomized patterns that had been programmed into the security system as she quickly sprang into a hand stand and inched her way forward on her palms, the laser missing her body by a mere hair's width. It was an act the required a lot more balance then she had had to display in quite a while and it showed as her entire body shook in protest of it's current position. Finally she launched herself into a flip and rolled into the safe zone around the display case. Inside the case lay her prize and while getting to it had been the truly hard part, freeing it from it's case would be not easy task given her rapidly diminishing time frame.

She eased the case up slightly, making sure to keep pressure applied on the weight sensor the case had been sitting on and slip her hand gently under the glass. Carefully she reached out with the tips of her fingers and knocked the small stone off it's pedestal, catching it on the back of her palm as it fell. It was akin to the world's more intense game of Operation but she managed to slip both her hand and her prize out before resettling the case and all without ever touching the sides. With no time to relax or enjoying the level of skill she had just displayed Kim quickly stuffed her prize into the holder around her waist and began the careful trip back across the room.

By the time she had reached the window through which she had entered the building she was just hitting the final few notes of her song. As she made the last few jump and leaps through the window, landing in a tuck and roll on the grass outside, the last few timbers and echoes of the song faded from her mind and she stood triumphantly up. Her feelings of triumph immediately turned to a vocal curse against herself though as she spied Shego, smirking and quiet pleased with herself, leaning against a tree just a few yards away. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she trudged over.

"Still to slow. I win."

Kim grumbled softly.

"What's that Princess? You think I'm amazing and that my skills still put you to shame even today? Too true, all too true. Your too kind."

Kim sighed but smiled impishly.

"I'll beat you one day Shego, we both know it."

Shego scoffed good naturedly.

"Keeping dreaming Princess."

The pair turned toward the darkened streets and walked into the ever growing shadows.

"Now about our little bet…"

- - -

The rising sun beam crept through the window as stealthily as the room's occupants and landed across a mess of disheveled red hair. Kim groaned softly, the intrusion of light onto her face serving as an unwelcome alarm clock for the new day. She sat up and stretched, her still focusing eyes surveying the current mess that was her room. She gave a small chuckle as she spied pieces of her one famous mission wear spread throughout the room, their presence and her own "capture" at Shego's hands last night serving as her payment to a bet lost. A glance at her nearby clock showed it to be still quite early but yet late enough that the significance of the day could still be applied. She reached over and shook the softly snoring form laying next to her, it's attempts to swat away her hand and return to sleep quite futile.

"Shego wake up. We only have a few hours before we both have to start working and I want to do this before we both get worn out from the day."

Shego spouted a few obscene words about what Kim could do with her few hours but still managed to drag herself into sitting, if not wholly conscious, position next to Kim.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kimmie? After last night I barely have the energy to blink and your still little miss sunshine."

"Hey you were the one who wanted to play capture the teen hero not me, so don't get huffy. Besides, you know today is special."

Shego just continued to grumble at the fact that she was awake at such an ungodly hour even as she climbed out of the bed and plopped down in front of Kim's computer. As Kim busied herself with some unseen task Shego began searching for news related to their previous night's antics and sure enough after a moment…

"Princess, come check this out."

Kim, who had somehow managed to find her way into clothing while Shego herself still remained as nude as the day she was born, made her way over and peeked over Shego's shoulder

"Mysterious break-in at museum have local police scrambling….items stolen include…"

Shego closed the window before Kim could read on.

"Uh Uh, no peaking Princess. You'll find out when you unwrap it."

Kim just shook her head in amusement and walked to the table beside her bed, withdrawing from it's drawer a small box wrapped in a familiar green and black pattern.

"You better not have looked at yours either Shego."

Kim placed the box down in front of Shego and planted a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Happy anniversary."

Shego shivered slightly at the touch of Kim's lips but shook it off and carefully unwrapped the small box. She gave a low appreciative whistle as she spied the small emerald that rested inside. Just barely smaller then the ring box it sat in Shego recognized it as the center piece to a jewelry collection that had just recently been put on display, with boasts as to it's impenetrable protection from the museum manager as she recalled. She poured the jewel into the palm of her hand and allowed herself to just feel it's weight, marvel at the way the rising sun's light played off of it. It was…she couldn't even think of a way to describe the feelings the gift brought to her. It wasn't just it's natural value, which Shego appreciated greatly, it was what Kim must have had to do to obtain it. The planning, the acrobatics…it spoke a lot to Kim's feelings for her. She rarely found herself at a loss for words but just now she could not find any that would fit.

"Kim…I…Thank you."

It was all she could manage before she turned to Kim and gave her a deep kiss. She hoped that maybe the kiss would link them on a deeper level, allow for Kim to feel what Shego was feeling. It was at the least a display of a softer side that Shego rarely every showed. When the kiss finally broke and Kim recovered her loss of breathe and loss of sense, she gave Shego an innocent smile.

"My my. Who is this emotional woman and what has she done with Shego?"

She gave a small scowl at Kim's childish reply and did her best to resume her standard harder nature.

"Don't get used to it Princess, consider it a once a year appearance and if you tell anyone I swear I will kick your ass."

Kim just smiled happily. For all her bluster and anger she knew that Shego loved her but she also knew Shego was quiet serious in her threat. She had always been fighter first and a romantic second and she never let Kim forget it. Still, Kim loved both side of her equally and it was perhaps a testament to that love that Kim got just as much of a thrill from their fights as she did their more amorous activities.

Shego, who had herself slipped into a pair of panties and a bra as Kim had been lost in thought, returned with her own box. Kim's first thought was that It was sizably larger then the small ring box she had given Shego, a fact which gave Kim pause given where they had appropriated the gifts. What could it have been when she had even found the time to wrap it? She carried it with her over the edge of the bed and set it down, taking a moment to admire the soft red wrapping paper that enclosed the box. With the moment passed she tore into the wrapping paper like a kid on Christmas morning and lifted the lid off of the box. She found herself taken aback as she lifted the framed work of art out of the box and held it at arm's length in front of her. It displayed a red headed female soldier wearing silver armor and backlight against a rising sun as she stood defiant against a rising tide of demons that seemed to pour from the earth itself. It was one of Kim's favorite pieces and she had never even expected Shego to have…

"Shego…Thank you. I love it. How did you know?"

Shego just smirked knowingly.

"Can't keep secrets from me Princess. I've seen you eyeing it before and I think it's pretty obvious why you like it."

Kim just kept smiling, so happy was she that she and Shego were so in tune.

"How did you even get out of the museum with something this bulky?"

Shego just held up a hand.

"Sorry, trade secrets. If I told you I'd have to kill you and then who would keep warm at night?"

Kim smacked Shego playfully and placed the painting back in the box. She closed the box and slid it under her bed. Both she and Shego knew that their gifts would have to remain hidden, they were far to well known to display and the less the world knew of the pairs darker activities the better, but the sentiment the gifts carried would never be forgotten.

- - - -

Monkeyfist growled in frustration. The fact that he was surrounded by dullards who couldn't understand simple facts to save their lives was bad enough but worse…worse was the simple truth that without these useless people he had no hope of achieving his revenge. His time spent in that small plastic cell beneath the desert had already proven that Kim Possible was no longer simply the meddling teenage foe he had once faced, she had become something much worse, something worth fearing. She had already once stolen from him his rightful vengeance on the upstart Ron Stoppable, the only man to ever best him, and later yet stolen years from him when she had easily defeated him and locked him away, but it had only been with the loss of his lands and monkey army that he had found himself heading toward a battle he could not win. Upon his serendipitous escape he had pinned his last chance at victory on the lotus blade, a weapon he had once unsuccessfully tried to steal but which now lacked a controlling master, only to find himself once again thwarted by, of all things, a toddler. The simple ease with which she bested him, giggling and gurgling like the true child she was, had astounded him until they had revealed to him the truth of her nature and made him an offer. Train the child in the ways of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, shape her into the warrior they needed to defeat Kim Possible and he would have his revenge against her for what she did with him. After some thought , the laying of plans within plans, he had agreed and so the bargain had been struck by the two parties who shaky cooperation rested on well worn phrase "The enemy of my enemy…"

That had been over a year ago, a year that had been spent in vain attempts to turn a mystically empowered infant into a formidable opponent. It had begun to seem like a task of insurmountable proportions but few seemed to realize it. Thus Monkeyfist once again found himself barking orders that went uncompleted, teaching a student who barely knew how to listen and at odds with the child's protector, the female ninja who had seen her once kind heart turned stone upon Ron Stoppable's death.

"You waste our time Monkeyfist. She is no more prepared now then when you arrived."

"This thing is child woman. It has a mind too simple to grasp the situation. It thinks everything a game with no true dedication to what I try and impart to it."

Yori's eyes narrowed. She detested the man before her with every fiber of her being. She would have sooner rid the world of him then allow him in her home but Kim Possible had given her no choice. She, and the rest of Yamanouchi, had allied with the lesser of two evils so that Ron Stoppable's death could be avenged but it was an arrangement that made her hate herself each and every day.

"You will do what we ask or you will find yourself returned from whence you escaped."

Monkeyfist gave a cold laugh.

"Do not think to threaten me woman. You need me as much as I need you. Only I can truly teach this child what it needs to know. Without me you will never find your goal within reach."

Yori's eyes did their best to burn a hole straight through Monkeyfist but she remained silent, resigned to the truth of his statement.

"If we had years in which to allow it to grow, perhaps it could be made ready but as this year of failed attempts has made it quite clear, and as you so insistently keep reminding me, we have not that time."

"Then what solution do you offer Monkeyfist? Would you have us wait while the world burns in ruins around us? Would you have us sit idle while Kim Possible's grip on the world grows tighter and tighter?"

"Do you think me foolish? I would have nothing of the sort. Kim Possible's defeat must come while there is still a world to snatch from her grasp. What I speak of is a legend, a tale of an ancient African sect of monkey worshipper that possessed a mystical idol that would give us what we need."

"Then why have you not already obtained it?"

Monkeyfist scowled. At least with the child there was an excuse for the lack of intelligent speech.

"Because the artifact was long ago broken into two pieces to prevent it's use. I have knowledge of where part of it may be found but I lack the information needed to find it's other half."

"Very well. You will tell me everything you know of this idol and I will contact Wade-san. If anyone will be able to locate that which is lost it is he."

- - - -

Wade rested his head against his arms and took what little break he had allowed himself. It had been over a year since Kim's speech from her hospital bed and the speech had become the catalyst for a revision in the very destiny of the world. Somehow, in some way Wade could never understand, the speech had reached the masses in a way no other had. Wars and battles were set aside, enemies drew treaties and new allies were formed, all while Global Justice's place and position in the world grew. In just over a year Global Justice bases had become the norm in every country, Global Justice soldiers could been seen patrolling most streets, keeping order and rule in countries around the world. It was becoming one world under Kim Possible and Wade was slowly burning himself out trying to keep up a losing battle. Global Justice's way was becoming the only way and the right of freedom, the right of an individual was losing out but Wade would not give up. Kim would be caught, she would be tried, she would be held accountable, too many had been lost, too many kept vanishing or were never heard from again when they spoke up against Kim's way for Wade to ever give in.

He had just begun to lightly doze when a familiar beeping began. With practiced reflexes Wade's head shot up and his fingers sped across the keyboard to key in the proper sequence. His exhaustion would have to be preserved for another day, when there was time for it. Yori's face lit his screens as he did his best to look as if he had just not been sleeping.

"Wade-san, it is good to see you remain safe and well."

Wade rubbed his growing goatee absentmindedly.

"For now Yori, but everyday it gets a little bit worse out there and people forget just a little bit more how it should be."

Yori nodded knowingly.

"Ours in not the easy fight Wade-san, but it is the just one."

Wade gave a weak and tired smile.

"We have to keep this short Yori. They've updated their signal tracking equipment again. I think they might be getting faster…"

Wade's voice dropper to a softer more worried tone

"Or maybe I'm getting slower..."

Yori's worry at the safety of her last true friend was evident in her eyes but she did not allow herself the distraction of the feeling.

"Wade-san, we need you to find an artifact for us. It may be the key to the monster's defeat."

Wade sighed but opened a search window in anticipation. Victory was not going to come with any sword or mystical item, Wade knew the reality of the situation they faced, but right now he also knew that their best chance was still far away from being able to be of help so they needed any the hope they could get, even if it was false hope.

_::A few days later::_

The break-in at the tri-city museum had gone smoothly, the group tasked with the artifact retrieval had been in and out with a level of stealth befitting their nature. Likewise the team dispatched to the jungle in central Australia had managed to return with their own portion of the artifact, but unlike their city bound counterparts, it had not been without the loss of life. A patrol of Global Justice soldiers that had been present to extinguish a group of guerilla fighters in the same jungle had crossed paths with band of ninjas, forcing three to give their lives so that the others could return safely. It was an event that Wade knew could alert Kim's forces to their existence, which meant their window to act was shrinking quickly. Wade found himself however in the unfortunate position of being unable to do anything save wait. While his research had been able to locate the first piece, and through it the second piece, and though both it's home, he could do nothing but wait as the small group from Yamanouchi made the careful trip to a temple in central Africa.

Wade had warned Yori of the dangers of travel before the first step had ever been taken. They remained able to fight because Global Justice remained largely ignorant of their existence. Traveling would require forging identities for each person, creating histories and lives for people that didn't really exist just incase someone should check. They had gotten lucky with the small groups so far but a trip with such a large group to Africa, a place where Global Justice had such a large presence, all in the name of revitalizing it's various war torn countries of course, would be akin to painting a target on themselves. There would be questions asked, stories check and rechecked and as good as Wade was, he was just one person trying to fool hundreds at once. Yori had insisted however, pleading that they couldn't allow the chance to pass them bye for fear of what could happen. They had dedicated their lives to Kim's defeat and if the stories Monkeyfist had told were even partially true then they had little choice but to act. Wade, no more convinced but willing to try in memory of Ron at least, had finally relented and now was forced to wait for Yori to contact him on the portable communicator he had sent. It was an agonizing torturous wait made none the easier by the presence of Monkeyfist, who Wade was sure would betray them at the first opportune moment.

When finally the familiar beep sounded Wade found his breathe caught in a mixture of relief and apprehension. It took only the same few familiar key stokes for Yori's harried face to appear on his screens, her disheveled appearance and slightly worried look offering little relief from his growing anxiety.

"Wade-san, we do not have long. We are being pursued by a group of Global Justice soldiers who say our passports are being revoked."

Wade's panic shot up. What had happened? How had they been found out? He had checked and triple checked everything, there was no reason…

Yori continued before Wade's mind could race any further.

"The temple is real Wade-san and noon grows closer. The guard that accompanied us is doing their best to slow down the soldiers but they will be overcome, we lacked the numbers they possessed."

Wade scrambled for something to say.

"If you give me some time I think I can re-route a Global Justice communications satellite…"

Yori appeared apologetic but continued to glance through the surrounding jungle foliage as she spoke.

"We do not have time to give Wade-san. I simply wished for you to know the truth of what we plan to do."

Wade was momentarily confused but Yori continued.

"If this works Wade-san…if Monkeyfist speaks the truth..."

Yori hastily glanced off screen as if spooked by some noise while Wade sat dumbfounded.

"You can't seriously be thinking about letting him take her…"

"I am no fool Wade-san. You know I do not trust that man, that is why I choose the only option that shall keep her safe, I am going with them. I vowed on Ron-san's spirit to protect her and I shall keep that vow, no matter the cost."

"Yori this is crazy…"

"You think I do not know that Wade-san? You do not think I would have chosen another way if we could? To have to trust the words of that vile monkey-man, to have to let him even be near her…I die each day I must look at him touch her. But If this works we will finally be able to defeat the monster and if it does not…we will find a way to escape, I promise you."

"Stupid woman, you risk us all. We must make for the temple NOW if we are to reach the altar before noon."

Yori cast a hateful glance to the side of the screen.

"I do what I must do so that we will win Wade-san. I will make sure she returns to you in time, please, stay safe."

The image vanished from his screens before he could even form a reply and he was left staring at nothing more then the darkness of the screens. Consumed by a worry of what was, fear of what could be and holding on to only a faint promise, Wade could do little more then wait and hope.

- - - -

Kim rested herself in Shego's lap and stared out the window to the base that lay beyond. So much had changed so quickly, so much was still changing, but for the first time in a long time their goal was in sight. So much of the world had gotten better, was getting better., that Kim for the first time could feel like what she had done was worth it. The choices she had made, the things she had given up and the lines she had drawn, all of it was finally beginning to pay off.

Kim's voice came soft but with a sureness to it's words.

"We're doing it Shego, it's all changing."

Shego said nothing in reply but squeeze Kim tightly.

"People are becoming better, now that they have a reason to change, a better world to live up to."

Shego nodded and rested her chin on Kim's head. Neither said anything for a while, each just took enjoyment in the other's presence. The day had been tiring for both but this night, in this moment, they could forget whatever happened during the day and just enjoy being there with each other. Kim brok their mutual silence when she spoke, seemingly as much to herself as to Shego.

"I promised them that when the world was better, when it was like they always said it was supposed to be, that I'd show them and now…"

Kim trailed off but Shego knew quiet well what was saying.

"Are you sure Princess? You know I'll stand beside you but this isn't something you can undo so be sure if your making this choice."

Kim smiled softly and kissed the top of Shego's hand.

"I'm sure."

Kim untangled herself from Shego and stood up, her voice determined.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll finally be able to show them a real world of happiness."


	7. Dreams & Realities Part 2

_**Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff.**_

**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Dreams & Realities - Part 2**

Kim stood silently before the door, an unforeseen hesitancy preventing her from opening it. She had waited for this moment for a long time, the moment when she could show them how she had changed everything, the moment when she could make then understand why she had had to do what she had done and yet now, in that same moment…she found herself held back by fear and uncertainty. She knew it was stupid to have these doubts now, after all she had practiced long ago what she would say, chosen the words and spoken them to another in order to best shape them for this very time. It had been at Shego's insistence that Kim had gone and laid her action bare to an outside perspective, one that would view the truth of her choices without judgment or rebuttal , so that on the day Kim finally woke them…told them…why, they could understand, they could see and forgive.

Kim sighed and rocked slightly in her stance. Perhaps it would have been easier to take this final step if she could have been there when they were first awoken, maybe if she had been the first sight they had seen…but it wasn't to be. While setting them to their dreaming had been an easy task, to wake them from that world, to tear them from what been their reality for so long, required a much more technical touch, least they be damaged in some way, and so she had been forced to busy herself with the work of rule while trusted others performed the task. When finally it had been completed, when finally she could see them, Shego had offered herself as accompaniment, a support to steady her resolve, but Kim knew it was something she had to do on her own, the consequence of a choice she had to face alone, alluring though the offer had been. And thus she found herself here, her mind returned to this moment, hesitancy still gripping her in this final step.

She shook her head and tried to dispel that which held her back. She hadn't been one to hesitate for years, she hadn't second guessed herself or worried about the right or wrong of what she did since it had all began and now should not have been the time to begin it such concerns anew. Shego….Shego would never hesitate in fear of a choice, of an action, she had proved that the night her brothers had sacrificed themselves on her word. If Shego was strong enough to live with that choice then she herself could be no less strong, hold herself to no less a standard, not ever. Kim steadied her mind and took a deep breath before stepping forward and allowing the door to slide open.

The room was designed to invite a welcome and relaxed state, one that Kim had hoped would make the reorientation to true reality that much easier. It featured a great number of comforts for both eye, ear and more, including various couches and chairs, a large wide screen TV, and even rather spacious windows that viewed out to the well kept grounds. It's original intention had been as waiting chambers for visiting dignitaries but at the moment it was occupied not by any head of state but by a single older women who seemed to be staring at nothing so much as the space in front of her. The sight of her stilled Kim's heart and stole her breath for a moment before she once again found herself and spoke.

"Mom…"

Anne turned and regarded Kim with an appraising look, but did not speak. It was not the initial reaction that Kim had been hoping for but she took a slow step forward and continue her practiced words.

"You always told me the world was a good and just place, that the people in it just needed…"

Anne cut Kim off before she had even really begun, her words themselves seemingly tired in some way.

"Stop. Just…stop. I don't want to hear whatever speech you've been practicing."

Kim stopped, slightly taken aback and fully unsure of what to say next.

"Where's your dad? Where's Jim & Tim?"

"They're in the room next door, there ok I promise. I wanted…I wanted to talk to you first, I thought…"

Kim trailed off but Anne continued the thought, seemingly aware of where Kim was going.

"You thought what? That maybe you could make me understand why it is you did this to us and then maybe I'd help you make them understand? Do you even have the slightest idea what it is you did to us? What it was like?"

Anne stood and locked eyes with Kim, a spark seemingly struck somewhere inside her.

"We thought it was real Kim, everything that happened in there was real to us. You came to me and begged for forgiveness, you even turned yourself in to pay for your crimes. Do you have any idea how much it hurt us, all of us, to know what you did? To see you behind bars? Do you?"

Kim remained silent, unprepared for the harshness that was now being delivered to her but Anne seemingly had no intention of relenting, walking around the room as she continued.

"We lived our lives in there Kim, years passed for us. Your father and I grew older, your brothers…they got married and had lives of their own. And then we have to find out that all of that was a lie? Some sort of dream you programmed to keep us happy while you went off and did more horrible things?"

Kim tried to force her voice into the rant as best she could.

"I'm sorry…"

Anne spun and looked angrily at Kim.

"No! You don't just get to say you're sorry and make everything go away. Do you not get exactly how horrible a thing you've done to your own family Kim?"

Anne continued staring at Kim, waiting for her response, but Kim remained silent. It had been perhaps an idyllic dream, one she had no realistic right to expect, but the grand understanding Kim wanted had thus far been unseen. Yet Kim refused to so readily abandon the hope, unrealistic or not, that she could somehow force her mom to understand. If she would not listen then perhaps she could be shown…

"Mom, please. If you won't listen to what I want to say then at least let me show you what I've done. Everything…it's been to make the world better, to make it like you and dad always taught me it was, a good place full of good people."

Kim walked over to the window and gestured.

"Out there, it's all different. Out there people don't go hungry, people aren't homeless, people don't have to be afraid of being attack or hurt. I've made it so that no one ever has to look into the shadows at night and be afraid that something might be hiding in them. I've ended wars, I've helped develop technology to cure famine and sickness, crime is almost non-existent anymore."

Kim moved to the TV and turned it on. She had had to the foresight to ensure that the TVs would play a highlight reel of her actions since she had come to power, news reports and interviews highlighting all the good she had done. Various news entities played across the screen, extolling both her own virtues and those of Global Justice, and Kim could not help but smile slightly. Anne however seemed far less moved, her face displaying a taught neutrality as she took in the barrage of news. Long warring countries forming peace treaties, huge leaps in medical technologies, economic upturns in even the poorest countries, it seemed so perfect a world, or growing ever close to one at least, and yet…

Anne remained in silence as the montage finally ended and a hopeful Kim looked at her expectantly. She spoke very slowly, her words chosen carefully and deliberately.

"How many?"

Kim looked slightly confused at the question.

"How many what?"

"How many bodies did it take for you to build this world? How many people have you had to hurt, to kill, to make everything like this? At what cost do you protect them? How much blood have you made them pay?"

Kim's face fell, her expectations of Anne's response clearly not met.

"I don't…"

Anne continued, uninterested in the response Kim had begun.

"Don't think you can fool me with some flashy video Kim. There will always been people who don't like the way things are, even if the way things are is good. So what happens to them? What do you do to them? Do you lock them away somewhere? Do you kill them?"

"I'm making a better world, if they can't see it…"

"Then what Kim? You get rid of them? Is that how it works? Is that the cost? What gives you that right? What gives you the right to judge anyone after what you've done?"

Anne took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself down.

"Ronald told me what Global Justice did to make you come back to us. It was inexcusable, criminal…"

"That's why…"

Anne glared at Kim as she tried to interrupt.

"Don't! Just…don't even try to claim you're any better, not anymore, not after what you did to us. Nothing is worth what you've done Kim. I never thought I would ever see the day my own daughter would fall so far from the person she had been. Giving in to pain and anger? Running away and hurting others because it hurt to much to yourself? That is not how my daughter was raised."

Anne fixed Kim with a look that was equal parts sadness at what Kim had become and contempt for what she had done. To Kim it felt as if someone was squeezing on her heart, a level of pain and devastation washing over her that she hadn't felt in a long time. To have her mom say such things to her, to see that look coming from her eyes, it was a occurrence that struck Kim to her core.

"No. You don't understand…"

"I don't understand? How can you ever have expected me, have expected any of us, to understand that you needed to hurt people? To hurt Ron of all people? The Kim Possible I raised would never, NEVER, have raised a hand to hurt someone, she would have sooner died herself. Before you kidnapped us, I wanted to believe that some part of her still existed in you, that somewhere inside was my daughter drowning in a sea of pain and that all she needed was hand to reach out and help her, but now? No. Whatever was left of my daughter inside you is dead, that's the only way you could have ever done what you did."

Kim felt her head pound as her mind raced to comprehend what was happening. Her parents, the people she had bet so much on believing in her, didn't. Her mom wouldn't even listen, wouldn't even give her the chance to explain. She struggled to remain in control of the tempest of emotions that stormed inside of her, desperate for just a second to gather herself. Anne seemed far from willing to provide the second however as she continued.

"I'd rather you have left us in those devices then have to live in this world you've created, no matter how pretty a face you've put on it."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Kim finally snapped, her anger and rage bore clearly across her face as she fixed her mom with a furious look.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD WHAT I'VE HAD TO DO IS. I'VE HAD TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING TO MAKE THE CHOICES I MADE SO DON'T YOU…don't…"

Kim's anger drained instantly as she saw a look in her mother's eyes that she had never before, a look of fear. She looked…afraid…genuinely afraid of what Kim might do in this moment, in her anger, as if Kim were truly the monster her mom believed her to be. She's afraid of me…it was a stark realization one that Kim had never expected. Didn't her mom know that she could never…would never…

Kim hung her head as she spoke, her words barely audible.

"I just wanted you to understand."

Kim pushed a button on a device hidden in her pocket and a nearby wall slid open.

"Everyone else is in that room. Please…just go."

Anne appeared as if she might say something in that moment, the hunched and hurt figure of someone who had once been her daughter seemingly moving even her, but if she been she did not. She simply turned and walked through the doorway, sparing one last glance behind her, a glance that if the light was played right could have been seen as almost…sorrowful.

Kim slumped to the floor, awash in a growing sadness. Was she really the monster her mother had made her out to be? Was everything she had done just a lie?

"no"

Kim's voice came softly, spoken more to her own self doubt then to anything else.

"She's wrong…"

And yet even as she spoke, her words lacked any true feeling to them beyond the sadness that was slowly enveloping her.

Unseen to Kim the room's door, which had from some unknown time been open just a small crack, slid fully closed and the shadow that had been spilling through it was pulled back as it's owner moved down the hallway at a determined pace.

- - -

The family Possible moved silently down the hallway, none of them to eager to speak about what had happened. After a rather joyous reunion Anne had made short work of filling in the remainder of the family on what had occurred between herself and Kim. Livid though James, and to only a slightly lesser extent Jim & Tim, had been at the revelations, it had finally been decided that it was best for everyone if they did indeed just go. Where they would go, and what they would do, in this so called new world they hadn't yet decided but at the moment not here was all they needed. They were somewhat thankful that a path to the nearest exit was so easily labeled and followed so it was with a modicum of surprise that, just before rounding the last corner to what would be their exit from a place they would never return, Anne's name was called out in a rather demanding tone.

"Anne!"

Anne turned back to see a familiar green and black clad thief standing back down the hallway, with a somewhat impatient look on her face. Anne looked at her family and after a moment of discussion and another moment of reassurance she sent them forward while she remained to deal with the final obstacle to their freedom. She walked back to Shego and did her best to retain a civil look.

"Shego."

Shego smiled amusedly.

"I'm surprised you know me."

"You were one of my daughter's greatest enemies and the one she always came back from with the most cuts and bruises. I made it my job long ago to learn who you were."

"Then lets cut through all the bullshit where we pretend to be civil to each other. Your some piece of work treating your daughter like that."

"Ah. I should have guessed you were listening in somewhere. Can't ever let her too far out of your sight is that it?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid Shego. You're the reason for everything she's done, whether she knows it or not."

Shego looked slightly amused at the statement.

"Your blaming me for Kimmie's choices?"

"Partly, Yes. I think she was lost after what she saw with Ron, I think she was feeling hurt and angry and sad and everything else girls her age felt when they think they're in love and get their hear broken."

"And how's that my fault?"

"She wanted someone to tell her that feeling hurt and angry were not only ok, but right, and I think you did just that because you knew keeping her hurt and angry was the only way to ever get her on your side. It's all you've ever did to her I bet, keep her hurt and angry until it all turned into hate, one so strong she doesn't remember how not to feel it."

Shego made a dismissive noise but Anne continued.

"Do you know living with those kind of feelings for too long does to a person? It changes them, irrevocably. It changes them until they're nothing like who they used to be. Look at the MRI of a convicted killer sometime Shego, it's a very revealing picture. So that's what I meant. Kim may have chosen to pull the trigger so to speak but I know who gave her the gun."

Shego remained momentarily silent, seemingly considering all that Anne had said.

"An interesting theory Anne, but not the point of this little chat. Believe it or not I love her…"

Anne gave a cold laugh.

"I doubt you love anyone other then yourself."

Shego chose to ignore the jab as she continued.

"…so seeing her the wreck you just left her is not something I ever want to see. If you were someone else this problem would be a lot…"

Shego lit one hand and held it up clearly for Anne to see.

"…easier to fix. But since, for what ever damn reason, she still cares about you I'm going to have to find some other way to make sure your in no position to ever hurt her again."

The realization of who she would be talking to had not been lost on Anne when she had sent her family on, but it was not until this moment that she actually felt the need to be concerned, for both herself and her family. She did her best to maintain the cool demeanor she had been displaying.

"If your trying to scare me Shego you've got your work cut out for you. I've had to live with the idea of my daughter putting her life on the line on a daily basis so I doubt you've got anything in your bag of tricks that could shake me."

"I've got tricks that would leave you in a far worse state then you left Kim Anne, so don't test me."

Shego pulled a small envelope out of the glove on her right hand and held it in front of Anne.

"Kim has done amazing things lately, one of which is a huge improvement in the space program. I'm sure you don't care about the details but as a result Global Justice has begun colonization efforts for our new moon base. You and the rest of her family are going to have the honor of being one of the first families to live there."

Anne appeared wholly unreceptive to the idea.

"I…"

Shego gave her a cold and harsh stare.

"This wasn't a suggestion. This is as far away from the world Kim made as you can get and it keeps you out of her life as well so it's win win for both of us. You want a suggestion? I suggest you take this offer because you don't want to see your other choices."

Shego's voice became hard and cold.

"Trust me."

Anne took the envelope and stared at it. Mourning the death of the daughter they had lost would be easier in a place they did not have to be reminded of her, but…and it was in that moment that she knew that any but she had would have would be useless. In truth she had little doubt that Shego had some rather unpleasant alternatives prepared and she also knew that if they stayed then at some point Kim, the Kim that she was now, would come to them again and she didn't want to have to go through again what she had gone through today. How many times could she look at what was her daughter and still see the monster before she began to weaken? Could she continue to remain steadfast at the eyes that had looked up to her as a baby and danced with joy? Could they all? Anne sighed and turned away from Shego. It was a silent resignation to the lack of better choices and as she walked back down the hall and through the exit door to join her family she shed a tear. Not for what she was leaving but for what she had left, and the who she had lost.

Shego gave a slight nod as Anne walked off. She would explain Kim later what had become of her family but for right now she was far more concerned with comforting the crying woman she loved, her presumed cold heart be damned.

She had just made it back to the door of the former waiting room, after a short stop to acquire some supplies applicable to her task, when the hell broke loose as every alarm in the building set off at once and a large, imposing metal barrier slammed down in front of door leading to the room containing Kim. Shego knew of only one command that would cause such an occurrence and for Kim to have called it meant she needed to get into that room, now.

- - - -

The music drifted softly out of the speakers set into the ceiling, the current tune randomly chosen from a continuously streaming playlist. Kim hadn't set any particular channel she had simply turned it on in an effort to allow whatever music that did come out to drown her conflicting thoughts and emotions. Despite her own words in counter of them, she found herself unable to shake the feelings that the confrontation with her mother had left her awash in. She had come so far, it could even be said by some that Global Justice itself ruled the world currently, and yet harsh words from someone she had so deeply loved seemed to be all it took to shake her well formed confidence and swagger. Had she been left to this moment she may have wallowed indefinitely or she may have found recovery, but whichever of the outcomes would have been was forever lost to the sudden din of alarms that set off. Kim's head shot up as the first tones faded but before she could even stand to move to the door out of the room, the heavy metal barriers that were designed to activate only in a total base lock down, an event only she or Shego had the ability to initiate, slammed over every exit and window. As she rose to her feet and began to consider her available options and what emergency would have forced Shego to trigger such an act without first informing her, she did not see the portal that opened silently behind her nor the well shaped figure that stepped from it. It was only when the figure spoke, seemingly more to prolong the time until it's already presumed victory then out of any sense of fair warning, that Kim became aware of it.

"Monster!"


	8. Pasts & Futures Part 1

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Pasts & Futures - Part 1**

_::An unknown forest, Somewhen::_

Branches bent in accommodation and the forest floor snapped and crunched in pace with her rapid steps as she did her best to outrun the growls and snorts of the all too rapidly approaching beast that chased her. She hated this game, hated the feeling of the fear that clung in her mind, fear of the pain she would have endure if she so much as stumbled, fear of the day she isn't fast enough or quick enough or careful enough and it catches her. She grabbed a low hanging branch as she passed under it and used it to swing up to a higher branch before leaping across to another nearby treetop. The beast, a boar with rather sharp looking tusks this time it seemed, tore past the tree and continued through the undergrowth in search of her. The moment's respite, which she spent trying to catch her ragged breath, lasted just that, a moment, as Monkeyfist landed on the far end of the branch she was still crouching on, a unsurprising look of disapproval on his face.

"You continue to disappoint me child. I did not instruct you to flee like some scared mouse, I ordered you to stand and fight the beast."

Hannah shook her head and tried her best to catch her breathe as she spoke.

"But Sensei…"

Her response was stopped before it even began.

"I will not have your excuses or whining. You are 10 years old, you are no longer the child you seem to enjoy pretending to be. By this age you should be facing down creatures much larger and much fiercer then a mere boar. And yet time and again you are set against these simple creatures and time and again you flee when you should fight them. Do you need to be shown a reminder of what you will someday face?"

A panicked and scared look quickly overtook her face. As much as she had feared the boar, the monster she was one day destined to face scarred her far worse. It was the single thing that haunted her dreams, the merest suggestion of having to see it, to see what it had done, enough to scare her into compliance.

"I'll…be better. I promise."

Monkeyfist appeared wholly unconvinced of the sentiment of her statement but nodded none the less.

"Then I would suggest you do…"

He attacked without warning, as he frequently did. While she was not wholly unprepared, Hannah found herself unable to maneuver into a proper defensive stance on such a thin branch. As he dove at her with his palms open she did her best catch him and throw him off the branch with his own momentum but found herself kicked in the side as he brought his left leg hard against her in response to her grip.

"Do not be so foolish child. Such an obvious reaction will only serve to leave you open to strikes from your unguarded side."

The kick had dislodged her grip enough for Monkeyfist to pull himself free and use one hand to grip the rough bark of the tree while using the other to strike at her back. Hannah jumped up from the branch and allowed the strike to pass under her but found herself falling back down into the end of a double kick that sent her slamming into the ground below. The pain that racked her body as she hit the ground was enough to make her almost cry out but she held back, not wanting to show weakness. It would only make things worse if he knew she was hurting. She tried to stand herself up on unsteady legs only to have to fall back down, face fist, as the full weight of Monkeyfist slammed down against her back.

"Cry out child! Show me your pain."

She willed herself not to cry as she tumbled away and stood back up, a line of blood rapidly growing above her left eyebrow. He was right, she needed to be stronger. She wasn't good enough, she wasn't strong enough, not yet. She couldn't save him, not if she kept crying and running away. She gritted her teeth in resolve and charged at Monkeyfist, leaping at him with an outstretched leg aimed right at his face. As she has expected him to do he grabbed her leg, which brought her close enough to use what was left of her momentum to swing like a pendulum to the right side of his head and slam her fist directly into it. The strike was enough to stagger Monkeyfist but with his grip still tight on her leg it only served to shake her as well before he throw her to the ground. She landed into another roll with a grunt and turned to face him, striking a ready pose.

"Enough! You have proven that not everything you have been taught was for nothing.. I will relent for now."

As she bowed to him she found herself once again facedown on the ground, Monkeyfist having taken the opportunity to strike onto her lowered back with a hard closed fist.

"Never trust what your enemy says and NEVER let your guard down like that again."

She spit out the leaves that had found their way into her mouth and stood back up, her open wound having pasted another portion of dirt and leaves to her forehead.

"But Sensei Yori says…"

"I do not care what that woman has told you. In a battle, a moment's kindness only leaves you open to an attack. You would do well to remember that. Never hesitate to strike at an opening because I assure you, your enemy will not."

::::::::

The walk back through the jungle to the camp was done in silence. This had been her life for as long as she could remember, save for the precious few memories she had of her brother. Her only family were her two sensei and they spent everyday making sure she was training or battling or working out, never anything like the memories she had of the before time, with her brother. Soon they would move again, to a different where and a different when, never staying in one place for too long. Yori had told her that they moved because they needed to, because compliancy meant they had lost sight of the goal and because the monster could find them, no matter when or where they were if they stayed in once place too long. Hannah hated the monster, it had stolen her brother from her, it made her afraid when she wanted to be brave and it chased them, always chased them, never allowing them a chance to be happy or to really rest.

As the pair entered the camp Hannah saw that Yori had already completed the evening's meal preparations, three small wooden bowls full of stew resting upon a log that made up their table. Yori herself was no where to be seen but that was to be expected. When it was her turn to protect their home she often did so from the shadows or treetops, anywhere where she would not be immediately be seen, as befitted her own martial arts training. True to Hannah's guess, as the pair approached the bowls, Yori landed with barely a noise from some are behind them and grabbed the third bowl. Monkeyfist and Yori gave each other only a moment of acknowledgement before everyone began eating. A common silence hung over the camp as the dinner was consumed and it was only after Yori finished her bowl, the first among them to finish as usual, that she spoke.

"You continue to bring her back with wounds and bruises Monkeyfist. Do you intend to kill her before she is even old enough to truly fight back?"

Monkeyfist set down his bowl and fixed her with a cold stare.

"I will not hold back in her training, not if you expect her to succeed. What damage she has now is nothing compared to what you know who will do to her in a real fight, or have you so readily forgotten what happened to…"

Yori dashed forward was directly in Monkey fist's face before he could finish.

"Say his name and I promise you that the scars and wounds Hannah bears will be nothing compared to what I leave you with."

The barely restrained look in Yori's eyes left little doubt as to the seriousness of her words. Monkeyfist gave only a slight smirk in response as Yori returned to her previous sitting position.

"Everything we work toward does us little good if Hannah is irrevocably damaged because of your training. Do you take pleasure in beating up a child?"

"Treating her like a child is what holds her back…"

Hannah walked away from the pair. They were arguing again, they always argued, always about her or about her brother. She knew Yori must have loved her brother at one point, but Yori only looked sad and regretful when she asked about it. She knew that one day they would end up fighting with more then just words and she was afraid of what would happen when that day came because she didn't know who would win and worse yet, she didn't know who she supposed to want to win. She knew they'd make her choose on that day and so every time they argued she say a silent prayer that this wasn't that fated day. She crawled under the rough blanket she used as her bedding for as long as she could remember and tried to sleep. She knew the next day's sunrise would be coming soon and if she didn't do better, if she didn't start being stronger, they'd hate her for failing them and worse yet, she'd hate herself for failing before she ever got a chance to save him.

::::::::

_::A snow covered mountain, Somewhen both earlier and later::_

The snow stung at her cheeks and her arms shook as she clung to the side of the mountain. She was only half way up but she was already growing tired. She hated when they lived in the snowy places, it was always cold and it made her body hurt, but this place, this place in particular she hated more then any previous one because she had to climb up a sheer mountainside just to reach camp. They had said it would make her stronger, and it did, she could feel it, but she still hated it. Every time her grip slipped she worried she wouldn't find any purchase again. She berated herself mentally for the worry, she was no longer a child with the freedom for such pointless worrying, and reached up to the next tiny ledge. If she focused she would make the climb, she always did. As she reached the top and pulled herself up over the edge of the cliff, a staff landed at her feet. She looked across the snowy expanse and say Yori charging at her with her own staff in hand, attack clearly on her mind. Though her arms ached from the climb Hannah picked up the staff and struck the defensive pose she had been taught. As Yori strode closer and swung her staff at Hannah's side, Hannah parried the blow and swung her own staff at Yori's head, causing her to lean back below the arc of the staff. Before Hannah could take advantage of Yori's unbalanced stance, Yori used one end of her staff to fling some of the ground's snow into Hannah's face. Hannah was momentarily surprised by the action, allowing Yori enough time to slam her staff into the backside of Hannah's kneecaps, bringing her to her knees. Yori place the end of her staff against Hannah's throat.

"You allowed yourself to be distracted. That is the mistake of a novice, you have disappointed me Han."

Hannah brought her staff down on top of Yori's, causing the end of Yori's staff to scrape hard against her neck as it slid down the front of her body, drawing a small amount of blood from the newly raw and exposed skin. She leapt backwards, making sure to stay far enough away from the edge of the cliff as to maintain some movement room, and resumed her defensive pose.

"I am sorry Sensei."

Yori charged back at her.

"Don't be sorry, be better or you will be dead because of it."

Hannah nodded as she planted her staff in front of herself and used it to vault over the charging Yori, who in turn pivoted on her heel as Hannah landed.

"You have left yourself unarmed just to gain the better ground. Not a wise move."

Hannah gave a small smile and charged at Yori, who swung her staff directly at the approaching girl. Hannah leapt at last moment and managed, be it through an actual plan or pure luck, directly on Yori's staff as it swung though her previous location. The sudden influx of weight on one end of the staff caused it to rip out of Yori's hands which allowed Hannah to use Yori's own moment of surprise to charge in and deliver a rapid succession of stomach jabs, knocking Yori back closer to the edge of the cliff.

"As you taught me Sensei, I am never unarmed even if I am naked. Having the only weapon made you overly confident that you would win. "

Yori regained her breathe and smiled.

"You have been pay attention. I am proud."

Yori picked up Hannah's staff and tossed it back to her.

"You have been doing well, your brother would have been proud."

Hannah faltered momentarily, the mention of praise from her brother unexpected. Any response she may have had was cut off by another face full of snow from a serious looking Yori who has once again used the momentary distraction to close the distance between them to little more then the staff's width.

"But you have miles to go yet."

::::::::

"You are holding an ancient relic imbued with enough mystical power to rend apart time itself, not some market stall stone statue, treat it with the respect it deserves,"

Hannah nodded and repositioned her grip, It was the first time she had been allowed to hold the Tempus Simia, albeit under Monkeyfist and Yori's scrutinizing gaze.

"You need only envision the location in time and space you wish to travel to while holding the idol and the portal will open. For this exercise you will be revisiting several of your old training grounds. To begin, envision the dormant volcano where you were trained in balance."

Hannah closed her eyes and tried to picture the old camp in her mind's eye. The forming image was shattered when Yori's leg slammed into her gut.

"Do not let your guard down Han."

"Nor will you allow the idol to come to harm child."

Hannah moved away from the pair of Sensei and tried to focus her mind on the previous camp even as Yori began charging at her. Hannah leapt away from another kick and tried to return with her own. Yori easily dodged the kick and withdrew a pair of crafted wooden shuriken as she repositioned for a new attack. Hannah danced lightly in front an ice-covered grouping of rocks waiting for Yori to throw the weapons, using her desire to go someplace warm to help form the image in her head that she sought. To her surprise Yori instead charged her once more, hold a shuriken in each closed fist, the sharpened points of the stars serving a mini daggers that poked out between Yori's fingers. Her initial strategy unsuccessful, Hannah did her best to continuously dodge around Yori's punches. The various slashes that found their way onto her clothing however was a clear indication that this new strategy would only be viable for a short time. As the biting cold began to seep in through the slashes, and Yori, having managed to throw off Hannah's balance with a quick low spin kick, launched forward for a direct strike on Hannah's chest, Hannah found herself saved by the appearance of the portal, appearing directly between herself and Yori. Yori stopped in her tracks as Hannah stood, amazed at her own feat.

"It seems your mind is not just a useless lump of flesh as well child. Now let us test it."

Yori nodded and walked to the portal, sticking her head through it. She pulled herself free of the portal a moment later and nodded to Monkeyfist who just smirked.

"Do not let one correct action go to your head child. This was but a test, the real challenge begins now, and we shall not be so easy on you this time."

::::::::

_::Somewhere yet unknown, Somewhen much later::_

She stood at Yori's beside as her Sensei coughed in pain. The poison that now wracked her body had crept up on the group with a great surprise, born from the bite of an insect long since dead, and despite visits to several doctors in several time periods no cure had been found. The guilt that filled Hannah's heart and mind held her at Yori's bedside every moment she was not training in one manner or another. Monkeyfist stood in silence a short distance from the tent's outside, his back turned from the entrance as if offering what little space and privacy he was willing to give. Hannah's eyes watered as she stared down at the only true mother she could remember, She had never been easy, and often time not been fair, but Hannah loved her none the less for any of it.

"Do not weep for me Han, I knew the risks when I undertook this task. If you must, weep for yourself, for you've only that demon Monkeyfist to rely on now. If you ever listen to one word I have said to you, listen to this now. Do not trust that man, never trust that man. We may share the same desire but his end goals are far from ours. Take nothing he says at face value and always watch for the knife you will one day find in your back."

Hannah nodded sadly. Yori's extreme dislike of Monkeyfist has been something that had never been a secret, not once Hannah had been old enough to really see the pair together, but she would take her Sensei's final words to heart. Yori gave a Hannah a smile, pained though it was, much to the girl surprise. She could not recall any instance in which she had seen her Sensei smile, so to see it on this sad moment moved her in a way she could never voice.

"I see so much of your brother in you. You will be his savior yet."

Hannah just nodded silently, the struggle she fought to hold back her tears keeping her from a true reply.

A pained look overtook Yori and her whole body tensed noticeably.

"I've not long now Han. Leave me!"

Hannah shook her head, not willing to leave part of the only family she had ever really known.

Yori did her best to look serious in the face of her pain.

"I am still your Sensei and you will follow my orders. I will not have your last memory of me being my moment of death. Leave me to die in quiet piece, that is an order."

Hannah nodded sadly, not wishing to displease Yori even in her final moments, despite her heart's desire to do just that. As she exited the tent Monkeyfist turned to face her, a surprising neutrality bore on his face.

"I trust you have said your final words to that woman?"

Hannah nodded sadly, still not willing to speak for fear of her tears and sadness escaping through her open mouth.

"I hold little favor for that woman, of that there is no secret, however this death is unworthy of even her so do not let it be in vain, use it to drive you from this day forward if nothing else."

Hannah was surprised, as cold a sentiment as it was it was still the nicest thing he had ever said about Yori.

The pair stood in silence just outside the tent and waited for the small noises that emanated from inside to grow silent and fade away, a passage of time that neither would ever forget.

::::::::

_::Somewhere later, Somewhen years later::_

"You ask too much of me Sensei, I cannot nor will I do this."

Hannah stood resolute. What he asked of her was beyond the asking, something that she could never have done.

"Then you are a weak fool who will fail. Everything will be for naught."

Though the years had begun to catch up with Monkeyfist , as evidenced by the gray that spread rapidly through his once dark hair, he stood as tall and menacing as ever, as if to force he compliance by sheer force of will.

"Everything you have lost, your brother, Yori, it is all the direct fault of the monster yet if you cannot perform this final test then you have no chance of victory."

"You ask me to take your life!"

"No! I demand it! If you cannot push yourself past all limits then you will lose."

"You are the only family I have left. I will not lose you like I lost Sensei Yori."

"If I cannot convince you with words, then I will no longer allow you the luxury of the choice."

Monkeyfist charged at her and struck her with enough force to knock her off her feet. Before she could react from surprise he was on her, his fist raining down across her body. She recovered quickly and managed to twist under him enough to push him off with her feet. She arched herself and leapt up into a fighting stance just in time to parry the spinning kick that Monkeyfist had launched into.

"I assure you child I will not stop. You will either kill me or I will kill you."

Hannah grunted as Monkeyfist's foot connected with her left shoulder and she was pushed back.

"There has to be another way."

Monkeyfist slammed his right palm against her shoulder, a deadening numbness overtaking her arm.

"That is why you will fail. There is no other option, no other choice, no way out. One of us will die here tonight, if you do not wish it to be you then you will make sure it is me."

Hannah shoved her elbow into Monkeyfist's chest as he moved in for another strike, following the move with a series of high kicks.

"Will you let the monster win? She killed your brother, it is her fault Yori is dead, will you let her get away with all that blood on her hands?"

Hannah's mind raced. She wanted, she needed there to be someway to end this without death but the force of his attacks made it clear he truly was intent on her death. She thought of the two she fought for, her brother and her fallen Sensei, of the cold smile of the monster she could see even now in her mind's eye. If she fell this night what was left of them, the memories that they lived on in, would fall as well and they would pass into history unknown and unavenged. She could not have that, she could not let them be forgotten, she could not let the monster win.

Monkeyfist met her turned strike and following sidekick with a rapid flurry of punches before spinning low and leaping into an arching kick that slammed hard into the side of Hannah's head. Hannah felt a wave of nausea wash over body and her head spun. She had to act, she had to make a choice, she had to….

Monkeyfist leapt forward with his arms swinging down to her shoulders and gave a small smirk as the hits connected, only to have the smirk falter as he felt a growing warmth flow from his stomach. He looked down and saw one of Yori's knives, one of the pair she had used to carve all her other weaponry, piercing his skin, even as Hannah shoved it further into his skin. He stumbled backwards, a loud laughter escaping him his mouth.

"There's nothing left for you know child. You've passed my last test. Take the idol, you know where to go."

Monkeyfist fell hard to the ground, the rapid pool of bloody forming around him serving as witness to his rapidly approaching death.

Hannah withdrew the knife and look down at the last of her family, as he died before her, by her own hands. She had waited for so long for his betrayal, for the knife that Yori said he would use, but in the end is was she who stabbed him first.

Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Save your pity and sorrow for someone who wants it child. I asked for this and you proved you are willing to do what it takes to win."

Hannah nodded, still sick with herself at her act.

"I'll win. I won't let anything hold me back and I'll win, I promise."

Monkeyfist just looked distantly past her. Though he died here, his victory would live on. His final breath would be drawn under the sight of the once pure sister of the fool who had stolen his rightful title and the last hope of the insufferable school that had thwarted kept from him that which was rightfully his. Though he lost this battle, he won his war.

::::::::

_::A short when ago in Wade's unknown location::_

Wade sighed in apprehension. He didn't like the current situation, he had hardly even had a chance to get to know this new Hannah, the child returned as an adult in but an instant from his point of view, yet as Yori had said, she was indeed their last hope for victory. The sudden, almost instantaneous, appearance of the portal in the middle of his main operations room had been surprising to say the least, but her appearance through it, and the revelation of who she was, had been much more so. She said little of her training, giving him only the sad new of Yori's death and the far less then sad news of Moneyfist's likewise demise, do to old age she had said, but when he looked at her he saw something he hadn't seen in years, a resolve and dedication he had only ever seen in one other person, lost though she had been to darkness. She had come to him with a plan prepared but had held back from beginning it for reasons she would not mention, only offering "it's not time yet" when pressed. She spent most of her time unmoving in one corner of the room, seemingly in quiet reflection, or as it appeared to Wade, trying really hard to pretend to be a statue. That she finally spoke when she did caused Wade to jump noticeably.

"It's time Wade."

He looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean it's time? Why now, why this moment?"

Hannah looked distant for a moment before replying.

"I don't have a lot of memories of my brother, but the ones I do have of him were happy ones of him smiling. But today, just now, I lost that last memory, it finally faded away and now all I see when I think of him is the look of fear on his face when he first faced the monster and the look of resignation he had just before she killed him."

Wade shook his head. He hated the hardness he saw in her heart, the coldness that seemed to tinge all her words, and that she to saw Kim as a monster. Perhaps it was the undeniable truth of everything that had happened, that those why knew that truth could only see the monster, not the girl that was once there. In any case Wade didn't press her further. He motioned to the screen before them.

"I hacked into the Global Justice base codes and I can put the entire place into emergency containment lockdown. It will lock down the entire base, but I can only give you 15 minutes before they system will reboot due to my hacking and everything will open up."

"15 minutes is 10 minutes more then I'll need."

Wade shook his head disbelievingly as another portal appeared in the center of the room.

"How can you be so sure your going to win? Others have tried…".

Wade looked momentarily saddened by a memory but continued entering the last few keystrokes that would lockdown the base.

"…so many of us have tried to prevail and she always wins."

Hannah just smirked.

"I've seen my future. I win."

::::::::

The portal open silently into the room, the noise of the base alarms easily disguising any sound it would have made regardless. As she stepped out of the portal a cold chill overtook her body. Though the monster's back faced her, the childhood fear of this monster, whose cold and evil smile still haunted her dreams, could still be felt deep inside. She would not let that fear taint her battle though, she would face the thing that had formed the life she lived, that had stolen her brother, her Sensei's, from her and she would win, she had seen it. She summoned the anger and pain and rage felt in the life she had lived, all the sorrow and loss she had experienced and the hatred born from it, she summoned all she ever felt and she gave it voice and name.

"Monster!"


	9. Pasts & Futures Part 2

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Kim Possible: Morality's End - Pasts & Futures - Part 2**

The word had barely left Hannah's lips when she charged forward, her hands struck outward in preparation of the battle's first strike. It was only by the briefest of seconds that she was denied that prize as, though her eyes had reddened slightly from tears and her mind still struggled to process both the sudden attack and the torrent of emotions she had been lost in., Kim managed to leap backwards away from the attack. The vaguest of familiar feelings passed briefly through Kim's mind as she took in full view of her attacker. It was as if she had seen her before and yet she in no way recognized her. She shook the feeling away and drew into a defensive stance, her voice carrying a coldness as she spoke, one that belied the emotions she had just moments ago been embroiled in.

"Who are you?"

Hannah growled mildly in frustration as she pivoted her landing and launched herself again at Kim. She had not expected to see the monster's eyes starring at her from behind a mask of freshly fallen tears but it did nothing to give her any pause in her attack. As Kim parried her strike and the two began trading quick jabs, bouncing around the room at a rapid pace, the warning she had been given oh so long ago played fresh in her mind.

"_The monster will lie to you. It will try to hide behind a mask of who it once was, it may try to sway you with words or even cry crocodile tears to make to hesitate but do not falter. The monster does not feel remorse, it does not regret, it only waits for you grow lax, to lower your guard for just a moment so that it may strike." Yori said as the young Hannah hugged her knees to her chest, the glow of the campfire casting shadows across Yori's face which only served to deepen her point._

"_Is that how my brother…." Hannah trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence_

_Yori appeared distant, almost lost in a memory, as she spoke_

"_Your brother was…is a greater person then the monster ever could be, even before…"_

_Yori shook away whatever memory was haunting her._

"_He tried to reach to something inside the monster that was no longer there. He refused to believe in it even after all he had seen it do. He thought he could save what it once was and it cost him his life and I…."_

_Yori stared seriously at Hannah._

"_I will not let you fall for the same trick. No matter what mask it tries to wear, no matter what lies it tries to spin, never forget it is a monster."_

Hannah swung her arm wide and caught the kick Kim had thrown, twisting the held leg so as to cast Kim down but Kim flipped with the turn, pulling her leg free as she back flipped away. Whoever this was, whoever it was she faced, was obviously quite angry with her and, more to the point, was matching her moves on a level she hadn't seen in years. She needed to know who she was facing, how they had managed too not only sneak into a locked base but almost get the drop on her at her most vulnerable moment. Since it appeared they weren't going to just answer her questions directly she'd have to try another path.

"Your good, I'll give you that. I haven't had to actually try in a battle, outside of Shego, in years. Your not going win though so if you have something to say you'd better say it now while your still conscious."

Hannah smirked slightly at the look of surprise on the monster's face as she was struck from behind. Kim rolled with the hit and spun as she rose, only to find herself again facing her mysterious attacker, who had somehow managed to be both in front of her and behind her at the same time.

"How…"

She was cut off as Hannah leapt forward again, a rapid series of kicks missing her only by the speed of her arm as she did her best to block each one. As she tried to grab Hannah's foot Kim again found herself struck from behind, again turning to see that somehow her attack had managed to teleport behind her in less then the blink of an eye.

"Your words are meaningless monster. You face someone who has devoted their life to only one cause, your death."

Kim grumbled in growing anger as she charged toward Hannah but was struck in the side by yet another copy of her opponent. Kim tried to understand just what was happening. One moment she was facing the person who was trying to kill her only to have that same person appear again just outside of her field of vision and by the time she recovered her original target was gone, leaving only her and the duplicate. She needed to figure out the secret behind her vanishing and reappearing act before it totally turned tide of the battle against her.

Kim ducked as Hannah's high kick passed just over her head, and tried to put more space between them.

"Teleporting. Nice trick. To bad I've fought better then you…and they had much better tricks."

Hannah gave a small laugh as she charged toward Kim.

"You are a fool monster. I do not teleport."

Kim ready her parry but stumbled forward as the kick that slammed into her back struck. This time however she managed to keep her eyes on both of her attacker as she rolled into a new stance. Much to her surprise she saw a portal open just in front of the one that was still charging to where she had been standing, and with no sign of hesitation the attacker continued straight into the portal, the portal itself closing as a soon as the attacker had entered it.

Hannah dashed toward Kim, leaping into a flying kick that Kim just managed to avoid. Hannah landed and spun quickly, using her momentum to launch herself again at Kim as the pair traded more strikes. Kim grunted as one of the strikes found it's mark.

"Sure looks like teleporting to me. So is that your plan? One of you fights me hand to hand while the other keeps popping in and out to attack when they think I'm vulnerable?"

Hannah slammed her palm into Kim's shoulder and swung her leg low into a sweeping kick.

"You face only me monster, no other."

"Then how…"

"I move through time, not space."

Kim felt the blow slam into the back of her head as she feel to one knee, the sight of an opening and closing portal catching just in the corner of her eye. Hannah slammed her leg into Kim's back, sending the red head sprawling onto the floor.

A new portal opened and Hannah stepped into it as she spoke.

"The tempus simia ensures my victory. I need only picture when and where I wish to be…"

Kim saw another portal open only inches in front of her as her attacker stepped out and slammed a kick directly into her shoulder.

"And I am there."

Hannah held both her hands together and slammed them into the back of Kim's head.

"You cannot win."

Kim groaned slightly as a feeling of pain washed over her but she rose to face her opponent only to once again be struck down from behind.

"You do not win."

Kim gave a hard laugh and coughed slightly. She could feel her ribs and there was little doubt they were bruised at the least.

"Not even a sporting chance? I'm hurt."

As the newly appeared Hannah slammed her leg into Kim's side and the former Hannah disappeared into a portal, Kim found herself tumbling sideways across the room, a noticeable tail of blood marking her path.

"Yes, you are!"

Kim struggled to her feet, wounded but resolved. No matter the disadvantage she found herself at she would not yield, and if she did indeed die here in this moment she would do so taking her opponent with her.

"If your so sure you will win why not kill me now? Why drag this out?"

Hannah ignored the posed question and instead ran at Kim with a level of hate etched on her face she hadn't seen on any but her own, launching into a fast serious of blows as she drew near. For every one that Kim managed to block, another seemed to find its way through and each blow that struck washed her body in a level of pain. The blood that seeped from Kim's lips quickly stained Hannah's hands but it did not cause her to relent.

"I spent my life scared of you! Always running from the monster that had stolen my brother! I've seen you kill him thousands upon thousands of times, the smile upon your face as you killed the girl even more! Now you pay for those you have stolen from this world, you pay for all the nightmares that I've had of this day, Now…."

Hannah slammed both of her palms directly into Kim's chest as a second Hannah took out her legs, sending the former teen hero and current world ruler tumbling hard to the ground. Through the haze of pain, and slightly reddened vision due to growing internal injuries, Hannah's words echoed in Kim's head. Something so familiar, something….brother….smile…girl….the words meant something…..she knew…

'…you die!"

Kim's eyes went wide in both pain, as Hannah slammed her foot onto Kim's chest and pinned her to the ground, and realization as the identity of her attacker clicked into place. The vague sense of familiarity had been her mind's attempt to identify this girl that she had known, yet it was only now, far too late, that recognition took hold.

"_I move through time…"_

"_I spent my life scared of you! Always running from the monster…"_

To anyone else it would have seemed impossible, but Kim's life had been filled with the impossible, it was her very creed, the single phrase that had guided her life…anything is possible. Somehow this woman who so desired Kim's death, who spoke of vengeance for lives stolen, was the formerly baby sister of her once sidekick.

Kim's voice came ragged with pain as she spoke.

"Hannah…"

Hannah paused for only the briefest of moments.

"You may name me monster but it does not save you."

She reached into a pocket of the special belt she wore and withdrew one of the twin knives she kept in remembrance of her sensei. It was still stained with the blood of her other former sensei, evidence of her dedication to act she would now commit. As she felt it's weight in her hand, the weight of not only the weapon itself but of the act it would commit, her own moment of recognition washed over her. This was what she had seen, this moment, standing over the beaten body of the monster, her knife held ready to plunge into it's black heart. As her future self had done before her in this moment, she cast a glance toward a shadowed corner of the room and saw her earlier self looking on. The two locked eyes for the briefest of moments before the current Hannah gave a small smile, a brief indication of her victory, and the former Hannah vanished into a portal.

Hannah returned her eyes to the monster that fought to free itself even at this moment. That she had once feared this thing seemed a distance memory, that it had stolen her brother from her was not. She found it only fitting then that the last words the monster would hear would be ones the monster herself had spoken in defiance of another.

"For your crimes, for every life that you took…"

She raised the knife as she continued.

"for every person who now feels less safe because of what you did…"

Hannah cast one last glance down. This was her moment of revenge for loss of her brother from her life, her moment of validation for life spent training. She locked eyes with the monster, not wanting to miss the dying of the light within them.

"I sentence you to death."

The green energy blast that hit her sent her flying across the room, slamming her head first into a wall. She barely heard the words that followed, as the last vestiges of consciousness slipped from her and cast her into darkness.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kim, who now freed of the weight that had been pinning her down, managed to struggle shakily to her feet and face the source of the attack that had saved her. A slightly smoking Shego, whose signature green and black uniform bore a variety of burn marks, slices and blood stained holes, looked with a mixture of anger and relief at Kim.

"How…"

Shego cut her off and pointed at the open air vent high on the wall behind her. The necessitaty for vents in the Global Justice base had been a concern for both Shego and Kim, having themselves often seen how they could act as holes in a security system but as they could not remove them, they had done their best to ensure that no one would ever be able to use them in the way Kim once had.

"The good news is the vent security devices actually work. The better news is I'm still better."

Kim spat out the blood that had been pooling in her mouth.

"Still, you look like hell."

Shego gave a amused laugh.

"Your one to talk Princess."

The re-assuring small talk dispensed with the one exchange Shego starred across the room at the unconscious figure sprawled on the floor.

"Who is she?"

Kim looked momentarily saddened but did her best to shake it off.

"She's….a mistake I never knew I made."

"Ambiguity isn't your strong suit Kimmy. She was seconds away from actually killing you, that makes her good. Our level good. So who is she and how did she get in?"

Kim crossed the room and look down at Hannah. As much as she regretted anything she had done, which was very very little, she regretted what had happened to her. She admittedly had not given even a second thought to Ron's family that night but this…she had only wanted to hurt Ron, not his baby sister Hannah.

"She's Ron's sister."

"The doofus had a sister?"

"A baby one, yes."

"Then how…"

Kim reached down to the belt Hannah had been wearing and searched through a few of the pockets before pulling out a small stone monkey.

"This I think. She called it the Tempus Simia,"

Tempus Simia. The name seemed to ring the most distant bell in Shego's mind, as if somehow she had heard that name before. She took the idol from Kim and stared at it. It didn't look familiar yet…Shego shook her head, it was like trying to grab onto mist, she just couldn't get anything concrete. She shook her head clear.

"How does this little rock let her get into a fully locked down base?"

"It's some sort of time travel device that seems to open a portal to wherever or whenever you want to go."

Kim cast a sparing, if still tinged by regret, glance back at the unconscious Hannah.

"She must have spent her whole life traveling through time, running from me."

The gravity of those words did not escape Kim.

"She said all she had to do was think of where and when she wanted to be."

Kim looked at Shego, a tinge of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"To her I'm nothing but a monster…that's all she could call me."

"Regret for your actions Princess?"

Kim shook her head.

"Not for the choices I've made, never. But….I didn't choose this, not for her to be this way….I don't…"

Shego said nothing , she only starred ahead, as if in silent thought. As the pair turned away from the unconscious girl Kim continued.

"I don't even know what to do with her now. She made it clear she's never going to want anything but to kill me…but even considering that I don't know if I can…."

Kim stopped short as a familiar portal open in front of them. Kim was quick to strike a prepared stance but when nothing came out she cast a quizzical glance at Shego.

"What did you…"

Shego didn't match her gaze, she only kept staring at the portal.

"I heard everything, every word your mom said. I know what she thinks of you Kim, how she doesn't see her daughter in you anymore. And now that girl…"

"Shego I…"

"Shut up until I've finished. Look, you never shied away from making the hard choices. That world outside? That's a world you've built and your mom might not want to see it but it is a better one. But it's worthless…it's all worthless if you can't live in it, so here's the last hard choice I'm ever going to give you. That portal will take you back to that night in the warehouse, when I intentionally tripped that alarm and we had that talk. You can go back there right now and change things, stop yourself from doing any of this. You can make your parents love you again, even make it so that worthless doofus never died and this girl who hates you so much never has to grow up to be what she is now. It can all be undone. All you have to do is walk into that portal."

Kim found herself speechless. What Shego was offering her…the willingness of the sacrifice did not escape her. Everything they had between them would be lost if she stepped into that portal, yet Shego had still given her the chance to change it all back. What would happen to this world? To everyone that lived in it? To Shego if she choose too? The pain of the words that her mom her said to her, of the severe wounds, both physical and emotional, that Hannah had inflicted on her still rung fresh in her. All that pain could vanish in an instant all she had to do was trade it all away for the way things had been before. Kim took a steadying breath and looked at Shego, who still kept her eyes locked on the portal.

"Shego I…"

Kim placed one hand on Shego's arm.

"I will always choose you."

Shego turned to face Kim, her own face a mask to effects of Kim's words. Her response however would end in both a bang and a whimper as a shot echoed through the room and a rapidly spreading redness began grow from Shego's chest. Shego gave the barest of whimpers in both shock and pain as she fell to her knees. The tempus simia fell from her suddenly slack hands and tumbled the short distance into the portal which, without a guiding mind, had begun to erratically fluctuate. As the stone idol crossed into the portal, the portal closed, it's destination now unknown. The mystic artifact which had allowed one girl a chance at revenge and another at redemption was now lost in time itself.

Kim did her best to catch Shego as she dropped down, the sudden influx of weight causing her own body to drop to it's knees as she spoke frantically.

"Oh god! Shego! Shego talk to me! Please, hang on. I'll get the doctor, I'll get…"

The rate at which her suit was becoming wet and red made it clear that there wasn't going to be any hanging on. Shego, already quite clear on her fate, gave only a disbelieving look at her situation.

Rapidly welling tears filled Kim's eyes as she spoke, her voice a wild flux of emotion.

"Shego don't leave me. You can't. I chose you damn it. Your supposed to help me make this world better. Your not supposed to die. I order you not to die, I'm the leader of the world damn it, don't die"

Shego gave only a cold laugh at Kim's state. Whether she found it truly funny or was simply laughing so she didn't have to cry out in pain Kim didn't know.

Her words came with rasp and no small amount of blood.

"A bullet. A god damn bullet. Everything we've been through and this is how it fucking end? God damn irony."

Kim shook her head.

"Your not dieing. I won't let you."

"Princess grow the fuck up, you know damn well I'm not going to be lasting much longer so don't waste the time whining."

Shego coughed up what appeared to be a unfortunately large amount of blood.

"I…"

Before she could continue Kim was knocked away by Hannah who tossed away the smoking gun. Kim's previous injuries surged anew within her but she flipped up into a standing position in defiance of them. She realized only now how stupid she had been to turn her back on Hannah, even when she was unconscious. She herself had seen that same mistake made by villains she faced time and again, and much as Hannah had, had used the moment to her advantage. Her mental anger at herself was made all the worse by the fact that Shego was dying by gun shot, the one weapon even Kim had abhorred. It was a wrong thing, an item that shouldn't even have existed in her world. Though the people she ruled over were allowed them, she had never allowed anyone in Global Justice to carry them. They were to easy to misuse, to impersonal a thing to inflict. The power they represented was an illusion that no one should have been allowed to labor under.

Hannah charged at Kim, whose rage and anger focused in on the incoming attacker like never before. All thoughts of who the girl had been, of how she had come to this place were lost, replaced only by the single minded focus that she had killed Shego, she was going to die.

As the pair traded increasingly rough blows Shego felt her head growing fuzzy and her vision began to dim. She had little time left so screw subtly or waiting. She belted out her final words with all her remaining strength, the final words that Kim would have to remember her bye. Not a declaration of love, not of reassurance or encouragement but of reminder.

"Kim, never forget."

Shego groaned as her body felt like it was being pressed down upon by a huge weight.

"Never forget how much it hurts."

Kim, who felt herself pushed back by the last strike, could only watch helplessly as Shego's head dropped to the floor and her body, which had been writhing slightly, finally ceased moving. Kim gave an enraged howl of anger and slammed her whole body into Hannah, knocking her backwards.

"WHY?"

Kim launched at her with a savage ferocity, the rage and fire in her body in full blaze.

"WHY HER? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU. YOU HATE ME NOT HER!"

Hannah only gave a cold laugh even as Kim's punches found their marks.

"Maybe I knew it would hurt you more. Maybe I wanted you to see what it feels like to lose someone you truly love. Maybe I just wanted to see you get really angry and lose control. Take your pick, they're all true."

Hannah snapped open a familiar side pouch on her belt as Kim charged at her and withdrew the knives she had found herself so often using recently. As Kim drew within range she sliced at Kim's arm, a fresh line of blood blooming behind the blade's path. If she felt it she did not show it as Kim pushed her way through the knives range and began slamming her fists along Hannah's arms.

"You killed her. Your not the good guy here, your not an avenger of your brother!"

Hannah grunted with each impact but drove a knife into Kim's shoulder which only seemed to enrage the red head further. At Kim's words the memory of Monkey Fist's laugh as she plunged her knife into his body played fresh in her mind and a realization overtook her. She hadn't known his true gift till just this moment.

"No…I'm not."

Hannah swung her knives down across Kim's chest drawing more blood and causing Kim to stumble slightly.

"I'm the only thing that can truly beat a monster."

She slammed a knife into Kim's leg while using the other to slice Kim's exposed side.

"Another monster."

Hannah stabbed her free knife forward toward Kim's gut but despite her injuries Kim manage to slam her own arm down against Hannah's causing the knife to miss it's target. Without so much as a minor recognition to the pain that she was in, Kim pulled the knife free from her leg.

"No. The only thing you are is dead."

Hannah rotated the knife in her hand and slammed it's base into the open wound in Kim's shoulder but Kim did not relent. She pushed herself forward, fueled only by rage and anger, and grabbed Hannah's neck.

Perhaps due to the amount of adrenaline surging through her body, or perhaps in testament to her true strength even when clouded by rage and anger, Kim managed to lift the struggling Hannah off the floor and slam her down on the ground, eliciting a hard groan from her opponent as all the air left Hannah's lungs.

Kim tore the remaining knife from Hannah's hand and slammed each blade into her shoulder's, pinning the girl to the ground like so much a specimen. Kim dropped several kicks onto Hannah's midsection before hovering her foot just above Hannah's throat.

*beep beep beep beep*

It was a familiar four chord chime that stayed Kim's foot and caused a cold wave to wash over her entire body.

"no…."

The word escaped her lips more in disbelief then in an intent to speak.

*beep beep beep beep*

The sound played again. Kim knew that sound, she had lived by that sound for years. As Hannah twisted and turn her body as best she could to try and push the knives that held to the floor out of her body, Kim followed the familiar tune to a pocket on Hannah's belt. Reaching within it she withdrew familiar communication device, whose screen suddenly sprung to life. A slightly older, and much more frantic looking, Wade then the one Kim had last seen filled the screen.

"Kim, don't do it!"

Kim still found herself aghast at this revelation. Wade, her last true friend, who had simply vanished one day, was now on the screen of an all too familiar device which in turn was being carried by the former baby sister of her ex-sidekick.

She could only bring herself to utter his name so surprised was she.

"Wade…"

"Kim please, you have to listen to me. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to stop you, not try and kill you."

The countless reports of strange glitches in the computer systems, of strange hackers that always seemed to get away before they could be traced suddenly made sense to Kim.

"The security lockdown…it was you!"

Wade nodded.

"I've been in and out of your system for years now. I can even see you now through the security camera in the corner of the room."

Kim shot a glance at the camera, she had gotten so used to seeing them she rarely even recalled they existed most days.

"I know what happened Kim. I saw it all. Please, you have to believe that I never wanted this. Everyone else…everyone else wanted you dead but they never saw you at your best, not like I did. You saved me Kim, I've only been trying to do the same for you. Everything you've done, what happened to Ron, to Bonnie, to Betty and to everyone else I never even knew….you needed to be saved from yourself Kim. That's what no one else could ever understand. I still want to help you, I've never stopped."

The room suddenly filled with a heavy clanking noise and the emergency lockdown ended and the barriers that had been blocking the room's exits receded back into the ceiling. Wade waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Shego. No matter what I thought about her no one deserves having to suffer the pain of losing the person they love. But if you kill Hannah in revenge….If you kill her now I won't be able to save you Kim. Please, I'm not like everyone else, I know why you did what you did, even though part of me hates you for it. I still see the real you when I look at you, when I watched you defeat Warmonga, and I can see the better world you've been making but you can't keep doing it this way, building on blood and dead bodies. No matter how good your intentions the means don't justify the end. Let me save you for once."

Wade grew silent, as if awaiting some sign from Kim that he had reached her.

"_Never forget how much it hurts."_

Shego's final words echoed in Kim's mind as memories of all she had done flashed across her mind, the people that cheered her, the people that decried her, everyone she had helped, everyone she had hurt, a hurricane mixture of everything that had led to this point swirled and weighed on both her heart and mind.

"I'll never forget"

Kim spoke softly, barely above a whisper, as the conflicting forces in her mind and heart died down.

"What?"

Kim took a deep breathe as if to reinforce her decision and spoke in clear and audible tone.

"Run. Shego is dead because of you so run, run far and run fast, because when I find you, and I will, you won't ever get to do anything else again."

Kim's icy stare served only to underline her words as her tone grew more deadly.

"I don't need saving, but your going to."

Kim slammed the communicator to the ground, watching in minor satisfaction as it shattered. She then turned her attention back to Hannah., who had come no closer to freeing herself but whose face now bore a new hostility.

"You had better kill me now because I swear to you I will never stop. For the soul of my brother and for the protection of Wade I will hunt you until my dying breath, I will never hesitate and I will never tire. Show me you're the monster I know you to be and kill me now because you will never get this chance again."

Kim just looked mildly amused by the speech, as if resigned to the fact of her words.

"For what you stole from me I will kill you…but it will in pieces, one for each day I no longer have to share with the woman I loved. Only on the day I die will I grant you the same, so make your speeches and cry your valiant words because I know them all, I've said them all, and none them will help you."

Kim slammed her foot into Hannah's head with just enough strength to knock the girl out yet again. Soon she would take her to facility only Kim new about, but for now, in this moment, Kim simply moved to the Shego's slowly cooling body and sat down beside it. She had lost her family, her friends, she had even lost the woman she loved, all in the name of created a better world. All the hard choices she made, all the lines she had so willingly crossed, it had all somehow led to this room, too this ending, to this truth. The weight of what had been done would kill her if she looked back at it, the hardest truth it's gun, so she couldn't…and she could not look back then she would only look forward to the future. One without hard choices, without lines to cross, built by the only companion she had left…her rage and her anger.

And as she resigned herself to that fact, this once world hero and her corpse could only smile in bitter irony as the music that just so previously been using to distract herself played on.

_You've crossed the finish line, won the race but lost your mind. Was it worth it after all?_


End file.
